Sex Dreams
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Kim Jaejoong berharap dia tidak bercinta dengan Yunho hanya dimimpi liarnya saja.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex Dreams **

Chapter 1

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Sex Dreams

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** Genderswitch for Uke, NC – 18

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong berharap dia tidak bercinta dengan Yunho hanya dimimpi liarnya saja.

* * *

"Ahh..."

Yunho menciumku, melumat dan menggoda bibirku.

Aku tersentak ke belakang ketika merasakan sengatan listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh tangan Yunho yang meremas payudaraku.

"Yunho..." Aku mengerang ketika Yunho menyusuri rahangku terus ke bawah mengikuti denyut nadiku hingga bibirnya melumat puting payudaraku yang sudah mengeras. Lidahnya memutar memainkan puting payudaraku yang sudah memerah dan mengeras sementara tangannya melakukan gerakan yang sama di payudaraku yang lainnya. Gigi Yunho menggesek puting payudaraku, membuatku melengkungkan punggungku.

"Jaejoong..." Napas Yunho semakin memburu, gairahnya bangkit tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, menyusuri pahaku, membuatku mendesah dan mengerang memohon kepadanya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan pintu yang kuat mengagetkanku. Aku langsung terduduk di tempat tidurku. Oh sial ! Aku bermimpi lagi. Kuraba celana dalamku dan sempurna, basah.

"Jaejoong, cepat bangun ! Kita bisa telat !" Junsu berteriak dengan nyaring dari luar.

"Ya, Junsu. Tunggu sebentar !" balasku. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diriku dengan cepat. Kemudian memakai pakaian kerjaku, kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dan rok pendek di atas lutut yang memiliki belahan di samping paha sebelah kanan menjadi pilihanku kali ini. Aku mengikat rambutku yang berwarna coklat kemerahan menyerupai buntut kuda.

"_Perfect_." gumamku memuji diriku sendiri.

"Cepat, Jaejoong !" Junsu kembali berteriak dari luar. Dengan cepat aku mengoleskan lipgloss dibibirku, membuat bibirku menjadi lebih berkilau.

"Mianhe, Junsu. Aku telat lagi." kataku kepada Junsu yang sedang sarapan bersama pacarnya.

Junsu memutar bola matanya kesal kepadaku. "Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sarapan dulu, baru kita pergi kerja."

"Ya."

Junsu adalah teman sekamarku dan juga teman kerjaku. Kami seumuran. Aku bertemu dengan Junsu setahun yang lalu ketika kami sama-sama melamar pekerjaan di Hotel Hilton. Kami sama-sama diterima disana, dan kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartement kecil. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghemat uang karena hanya membayar setengah sewa apartement ini dan setengahnya adalah Junsu.

"Yoochun, kudengar kamu naik jabatan. Selamat ya." ucapku kepada Yoochun, dia adalah namja berjidat lebar pacarnya Junsu. Dia juga berkerja di Hotel Hilton kurang lebih sudah lima tahun lamanya, begitu yang diceritakan oleh Junsu.

"Gomawo, Jaejoong."

"Jadi sekarang kamu memiliki bawahan, eoh ?"

Yoochun terkekeh karena aku menggodanya. "Ya, jabatanku hanya manajer bagian keuangan. Bawahanku hanya lima orang, tidak sebanyak bawahannya Tuan Jung."

Aku langsung diam ketika Yoochun menyebut Tuan Jung. Aku tahu dia menyindirku lewat ucapannya tadi.

"Yah, ayo kita pergi kerja." kata Junsu kemudian, dia menggulung rambut pirangnya ke atas. Tidak sepertiku, Junsu menyukai warna-warna cerah, hari ini dia memakai blazer berwarna pink dan rok berwarna biru. Aku sangat yakin Yoochun ingin sekali meremas pantat Junsu yang terbentuk sempurna karena rok ketatnya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba, Park Yoochun." Aku akhirnya bisa membalas sindiran Yoochun tadi. Dia hanya menyeringai melihatku.

Seperti biasa, kami pegi kerja bertiga dengan mobil Lancer putih kesayangan Yoochun.

"Yoochun, apa kamu tidak berpikiran tinggal bersama Junsu ?" tanyaku iseng kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun melihatku dari kaca spion. "Bolehkah ?"

Aku melirik Junsu yang sudah menoleh ke belakang, melihatku dengan tatapan memohon. Oh sial. "Terserah." Terima kasih kepada aku dan mulut besarku.

"Ah ! Benarkah, Jaejoong ?" tanya Junsu lagi meyakinkanku.

"Ya, terserah." gumamku.

"Ya ampun, Jaejoong, kamu seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu, kamu tahu sendiri, jarak rumah Yoochun dan apartement kita cukup jauh. Aku kasihan kepadanya yang harus melewati hotel dulu untuk menjemput kita, lalu kembali ke hotel."

Telingaku serasa berdengung mendengar penjelasan panjang dari mulut Junsu. Walaupun sebagian perkataannya benar, rumah Yoochun dekat dengan hotel, tapi ia harus melewatinya dulu menuju apartementku dan Junsu yang cukup jauh dari hotel.

"Tapi lebih baik Yoochun menyewa apartement saja dekat apartement kita."

"Tidak ! Siapa yang akan mengurusku nanti."

"Bukankah selama ini di rumahmu kamu mengurus dirimu sendiri, huh ?"

"Tidak, ummaku selalu memperhatikanku." jawab Yoochun.

"Oh, ternyata Manajer Park Yoochun seorang anak mama ? Tidak kusangka." Aku tersenyum puas menyindir Yoochun.

"Ya ! Tidak usah menggodanya terus, Jaejoong !"

"Ups, mianhe." jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua pundakku.

"Jadi, kamu mengizinkanku, Jaejoong ?"

Aku diam sebentar, ini semua karena mulut besarku. "Ya, aku mengizinkanmu. Asal kalian tidak bercinta ketika aku ada di apartement. Bila aku mendengar suarah desahan Junsu atau kamu, aku akan mendobrak pintu kamar Junsu dan memfoto kalian, lalu akan kusebarkan ke seluruh karyawan hotel."

Junsu dan Yoochun sama-sama terkejut. Jangan disangka aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sering bercinta.

"Ka…kami tidak begitu…" kata Junsu gugup.

"Oh ya ? Lalu kenapa aku menemukan sekotak kondom di laci lemari pakaianmu, Junsu ?"

Aku terkekeh melihat Junsu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Kau membuat Junsu-ku malu, Jaejoong. Bercinta itu hal yang wajar di usia seperti kami. Tidak sepertimu, sudah berusia dua puluh tahun tapi masih perawan."

"Sialan !" Aku langsung memukul bahu sebelah kanan Yoochun.

"Oh, padahal aku hanya asal bicara. Jadi benar kamu masih pe-ra-wan ?"

Aku langsung diam. Aku heran kenapa Yoochun selalu saja bisa membalas perkataanku yang termasuk tajam ini. "Bukan urusanmu !"

Yoochun langsung tertawa cukup nyaring. Dan sialnya, aku bisa melihat Junsu yang ikut-ikut tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Yoochun. Jaejoong pernah bercinta dengan Jung Yunho."

"Dalam mimpinya…hahaha…"

Aku menahan amarahku yang bercampur malu. Mereka berdua terus saja mengolokku karena kejadian waktu itu, aku masturbasi di kamar mandi dan aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Junsu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan nama Jung Yunho juga keluar begitu saja. Sial !

"Kenapa diam, Nona Kim ? Kehabisan kata-kata ?"

"Yoochun, aku akan membunuhmu !" kataku dengan geram.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tiga puluh menit, akhirnya kami sampai. Aku langsung turun tanpa memperdulikan Junsu dan Yoochun. Dengan sengaja aku membanting pintu mobil Yoochun dengan kuat.

"Ya ! Jaejoong !"

Aku tidak peduli Yoochun berteriak kepadaku, sambil berjalan aku merapikan pakaian kerjaku dan rambutku. Hari lain di Hotel Hilton telah dimulai.

"Selaamt pagi, Nona Kim."

"Selamat pagi." balasku kepada _office boy_ yang membuka pintu untukku. Aku menyeringai ketika dia memperhatikan kaki putihku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jung."

DEG

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan cepat. Perlahan aku menyingkir ke samping memberinya jalan.

"Pagi." ucapnya dengan suara berat yang membuatku merinding. Dan senyumannya sungguh membuatku menjadi patung di tempatku berdiri.

"Pa…pagi, Tuan Jung." balasku kemudian membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepadanya yang memiliki kuasa lebih besar dariku.

Hanya mencium parfumnya yang masih tertinggal, mampu membuat gairahku meningkat. Astaga…kamu memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar kepadaku, dari awal kita bertemu.

Ini bermula dari satu tahun yang lalu, ketika aku melamar di Hotel Hilton ini. Tuan Jung saat itu mewawancaraiku. Bohong bila aku tidak terpesona kepadanya, bahkan aku mengakui aku mencintainya dari pertama kali melihatnya. Hei, bahkan aku sering bermimpi bercinta dengannya.

"Jaejoong ! Apa yang kamu lakukan ?"

"Hah ? Junsu ?" Aku seperti orang yang kehilangan arah saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong. Ayo cepat ke ruangan kita."

Junsu menarikku yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Hanya dengan melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, mencium bau parfumnya, aku bisa melenyapkan amarahku tadi. Junsu dan Yoochun harus berterima kasih kepada Tuan Jung.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kepada kursi kerjaku. Pikiranku masih melayang ke senyuman Tuan Jung tadi. Bibirnya yang tebal, apa rasanya bila menyentuh bibirku.

"Ya ! Jaejoong ! Ada apa dengan tanganmu, eoh !" Junsu menegurku. Dan aku langsung melihat kemana arah tanganku, ternyata jari-jariku menyentuh bibirku tanpa sadar.

"Menghayal Jung Yunho lagi, eoh ?" kali ini Junsu berbisik kepadaku. Dia mendorong kursinya merapat ke kursi ku.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, Jaejoong. Aku tahu itu. Hei, apa dia benar-benar membuatmu terangsang ?" Junsu kembali berbisik kepadaku.

Aku menatap Junsu dengan tajam. "Diamlah, Junsu, ini masih di kantor. Kembalilah ke meja kerjamu." jawabku sambil mengerang.

"Oke, jam istirahat kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Junsu dengan kursi kerja berodanya kembali ke meja kerjanya yang terletak di sampingku. Dan kami kembali fokus berkerja. Oh ya, aku dan Junsu berkerja di bagian yang berbeda. Aku berkerja sebagai staff HRD dan dia staff Administrasi.

"Hei, Junsu, sebentar lagi gajian. Suruh Yoochun untuk mentraktir kita, hitung-hitung perayaan kenaikan jabatannya. Gajinya sekarang naik." kataku kepada Junsu.

"Iya, nanti aku sampaikan. Berapa gajinya sekarang ?" tanya Junsu yang sepertinya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum kepada Junsu. "Rahasia." jawabku.

Junsu mendengus kesal kepadaku. "Curang, kamu tahu berapa gajinya tapi aku yang berstatus pacarnya tidak."

"Itu sudah menjadi perkerjaanku, Junsu."

"Yah, kamu pelit sekali, Jaejoong. Bila aku tahu, aku bisa meminta ditraktir di restoran mahal."

"Kamu tahu sendiri peraturan hotel ini, Junsu. Aku dilarang memberitahu gaji karyawan kepada orang lain, nanti akan terjadi kecemburuan sosial. Sudah ya, aku takut salah menghitung gaji bila kamu terus mengajakku bicara."

Aku langsung kembali fokus kepada pekerjaanku. Beginilah pekerjaanku bila mendekati masa-masa gajian, menghitung gaji setiap karyawan. Untung saja sistem komputer sekarang lebih canggih.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon membuyarkan fokusku.

"Selamat pagi, Hotel Hilton dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Selamat pagi Nona Kim. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, sekretaris Tuan Jung. Tuan Jung ingin bertemu dengan anda, apa anda bisa ?"

Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Untuk apa Tuan Jung yang terhormat ingin bertemu denganku.

"Ya, saya bisa. Kapan ?" tanyaku dengan suara yang mungkin terdengar sumbang.

"Sekarang, bisa ?"

"Baiklah, aku bisa."

"Oke, terima kasih. Akan saya sampaikan kepada Tuan Jung."

"Iya."

Aku menutup gagang telepon dengan pelan. Aku masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang sudah menggila. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak senyaring mungkin.

"Junsu." Aku berbisik kepada Junsu, dan itu membuat Junsu kaget karena aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tuan Jung ingin menemuiku."

"Ya, temui saja."

Aku memukul pundaknya cukup kuat.

"Akh ! Itu sakit, Jaejoong."

"Aku harus bagaimana, Junsu." erangku

"Apanya yang bagaimana ? Temui saja. Cepat datang ke ruangannya, jangan biarkan dia menunggumu."

Aku berdiri dari kursi kerjaku, aku mengambil cermin Junsu yang berbentuk persegi. Melihat wajahku, kemudian mengambil lipgloss milik Junsu dan mengoleskannya di bibirku.

"Ya ampun, Jaejoong. Kau tidak diajak kencan olehnya, tidak usah berlebihan."

"Penampilan itu nomor satu, Junsu." kataku.

"Kamu sudah cantik, Jaejoong."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Aku mencium pipi Junsu. Lalu aku segera menuju ruangan Tuan Jung.

Oke, Jaejoong, bernapas dengan normal. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam lift, ruangannya terletak dua lantai di atas ruanganku, lantai tiga puluh, ruangan teratas dari hotel ini.

Suara lift berbunyi, lantai tiga puluh, langkahku menjadi berat ketika menyusuri lorong. Ini kedua kalinya aku ke ruangannya, pertama saat wawancara dan kedua saat ini.

"Permisi, Nona Cho. Saya Kim Jaejoong." ucapku kepada sekretaris Tuan Jung yang meneleponku tadi. Bila dilihat, pakaian kerjanya termasuk mahal, _high heel_-nya hitam mengkilat dan penataan rambutnya bagus. Tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku yang membeli pakaian kerja di katalog murah dan _high heel_ yang didiskon. Padahal ruang kerja kami hanya berjarak dua lantai, tapi kenapa perbedaan kami terlihat sangat jauh. Yah, mungkin karena jabatan yang membedakannya.

"Nona Kim, silahkan ikut saya." Suara sekretaris berambut gelombang ini mengalihkanku dari kegiatanku yang menilai penampilannya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya kesana, ke ruangan Tuan Jung.

"Permisi, Tuan Jung. Nona Kim sudah datang." Kata sekretaris tadi dan mempersilahkanku masuk dan duduk di sofa berwarna hitam pekat.

Langkahku menjadi berat lagi, aku langsung duduk dengan tubuh tegap, tanganku berada di atas pahaku.

"Ya, terima kasih." Suara beratnya kembali mendominasi pikiranku. Suara berat yang pasti akan menggairahkan bila mendesah.

"Baik, saya permisi dulu." kata sekretaris tadi.

Aku berkedip ketika pintu ruangan ini tertutup. Jantungku kembali berdetak kali ini sangat cepat ribuan kali.

"Tidak usah terlalu tegang, Nona Kim."

Aku lebih menegakkan dudukku ketika ia sudah duduk di depannku.

"Panggil saya Jaejoong saja, Tuan Jung."

"Oh, baiklah, Jaejoong. Apa anda tahu kenapa saya memanggil anda ke ruangan ini ?"

Hanya dengan menyebut namaku, aku merasakan libido-ku meningkat seketika. Apa anda akan mengajarkan saya caranya bercinta, Tuan ?

"Saya tidak tahu. Nona Cho Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu saya, Tuan Jung."

"Ya, saya memang tidak memberi tahu dia, Jaejoong. Pekerjaan anda saat ini sebagai staff HRD ?"

"Ya, Tuan." jawabku dengan singkat. Andai dia tahu bahwa daritadi aku tidak fokus dengan yang dia ucapkan, aku terlalu fokus dengan khayalanku akan bercinta dengan dia.

Dia berdehem, aku kembali membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"Sebenarnya, saya memiliki dua orang sekretaris, Kim Heechul dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul adalah sekretaris utama saya yang bertugas mengatur seluruh jadwal saya, mengikuti saya berkunjung ke perusahaan-perusahaan lain dan menemani saya keluar kota atau ke luar negeri. Dan, Cho Kyuhyun adalah sekretaris kedua yang bertugas membantu saya untuk urusan Hotel Hilton ini." ucapnya dengan tegas.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya menjelaskan hal itu kepadaku.

"Biar saya permudah, Jaejoong. Kim Heechul membantu saya untuk kegiatan di luar hotel dan Cho Kyuhyun membantu saya untuk kegiatan di dalam hotel. Mengerti ?" terangnya lagi kepadaku. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa aku bingung.

"Ya, saya mengerti, Tuan Jung."

"Kim Heechul saat ini sedang cuti selama dua minggu, dia cuti untuk menikah. Karena itu, tidak ada yang membantu saya untuk kegiatan di luar hotel."

Jadi maksudnya ? Dia memintaku menggantikan Kim Heechul ?

"Jadi, saya ingin anda menggantikan Kim Heechul selama dua minggu. Apa anda bersedia, Nona Kim Jaejoong ?"

"Ti...tidak mungkin..." gumamku pelan tanpa sadar.

"Ya ? Anda berbicara sesuatu, Jaejoong ?" tanyanya.

"A...apakah harus, Tuan ?" Aku mulai berkeringat, dapat kurasa keringatku berjalan di pelipisku.

"Tentu saja. Saya rasa hanya anda yang cocok. Tuan Park Yoochun yang merekomendasikan anda kepada saya. Saya juga sudah membaca biodata diri anda. Menurut saya prestasi kerja anda sangat bagus dalam waktu satu tahun, jadi saya tidak meragukan anda, Nona Kim."

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Rasanya aku ingin berlari sekarang menuju ruangan namja berjidat lebar itu dan membunuhnya.

Aku merubah posisi dudukku, kini aku menyilangkan kakiku dengan kaki kanan berada di atas kaki kiriku. "Mulai kapan saya berkerja, Tuan ?"

"Apa bisa hari ini ?"

"Oh, maaf, Tuan Jung. Saya harus menyelesaikan masalah gaji karyawan dulu."

"Benar-benar karyawan yang bertanggung jawab. Baiklah, selesaikan dulu hari ini jadi besok anda sudah bisa menggantikan Kim Heechul. Apa bisa ?"

Dia memberikanku waktu satu hari. Satu sifatnya bisa kupelajari, namja ini menyukai karyawan yang cepat. Apa ketika bercinta dia akan bergerak dengan cepat juga ?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, aku ingin menghentikan kebodohan otakku saat ini juga.

"Kamu tidak bisa, Jaejoong ?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ti...tidak, saya bisa, Tuan." jawabku dengan cepat.

"Oke, silahkan kembali ke ruangan anda."

"Ya, permisi, Tuan Jung Yunho."

Aku membungkuk lalu dengan langkah agak cepat keluar dari ruangannya. Aku mengambil napas panjang ketika berada di luar ruangannya. Aku memegang dadaku yang masih berdebar-debar.

"Sudah selesai, Nona Kim ?" tanya sekretaris tadi mengagetkanku.

"Ya, Nona Cho. Saya permisi dulu."

* * *

"Bagaimana, Jaejoong ? Ada apa ?" tanya Junsu ketika melihatku sudah kembali ke ruangan kerjaku.

"Nanti saja, Junsu. Aku harus menyelesaikan gaji karyawan hari ini juga."

"Wae ? Apa kamu dipecat ?"

"Tidak, sst...jangan menggangguku dulu, Junsu." kataku dengan geram.

Aku kembali fokus kepada kerjaanku walaupun aku masih teringat dengan jelas suaranya yang begitu berat dan sensual. "Yunho..." Aku mendesahkan namanya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti menyebut namanya seperti itu, Jaejoong ? Demi Tuhan, ini masih di kantor."

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Junsu, aku sendiri tidak menyangka bisa menyebut namanya. Walaupun aku sering menyebutnya, di dalam mimpiku, di kegiatan panasku dengannya. Bagus, aku merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, aku perlu ke toilet.

"Mau kemana, Jaejoong ?"

"Toilet."

"Jangan bertindak aneh disana." ucap Junsu sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli !"

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review ?

Bagaimana dengan FF ini ? Apa pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak ? Gomawo ~

-ZE-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex Dreams **

Chapter 2

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Sex Dreams

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** Genderswitch for Uke, NC – 18

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong berharap dia tidak bercinta dengan Yunho hanya dimimpi liarnya saja.

* * *

Aku menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, hari ini hari pertamaku berkerja sebagai sekretaris Tuan Jung, Jung Yunho, namja tampan, tegas, berkuasa yang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Namja berumur delapan tahun di atasku yang mampu membuatku bergairah hanya karena mendengar suaranya, memandangnya dari kejauhan, astaga...Jung Yunho, kau telah berkuasa penuh atas diriku, kau harus tahu itu.

Lift berbunyi tepat di lantai tiga puluh, ruangan kerja namja tampan itu. Ketegangan melingkupi diriku, dengan langkah sedikit kaku aku berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Cho."

Sekretaris itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas ke arahku, matanya berjalan dari sepatu _high heels_-ku hingga puncak kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Kim. Penampilan anda lebih baik hari ini." katanya kepadaku, entah itu sebuah sindiran atau pujian, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku harus berterima kasih kepada Junsu si cerewet yang menyuruhku memakai _dress_ berwarna pink ini.

"Gomawo, saya anggap itu sebuah pujian untuk saya." kataku kemudian aku berdehem. "Jadi, dimana ruang kerja saya, Nona Cho ?"

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja, kita telah menjadi teman kerja disini, bagaimana?"

"Oh, baik, Kyuhyun."

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan menelepon Tuan Jung perihal kedatanganmu." Oh, kini dia menggunakan bahasa non-formal kepadaku, oke, aku mengikutimu, Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup gagang teleponnya.

"Nah, Jaejoong, kau disuruh masuk ke dalam."

"Oke, Kyuhyun."

Aku berdiri, merapikan sebentar pakaianku yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Berjalan menuju pintu berwarna hitam, mengetuknya, dan membukanya dengan pelan.

"Permisi, Tuan Jung."

"Silahkan masuk, Jaejoong." katanya memamerkan senyuman kepadaku. Sial! Menyilaukan!

"Ya." Aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Aku berharap wajahku tidak terlihat bodoh saat ini.

"Duduklah, Jaejoong. Tidak usah terlalu tegang, santai saja." ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku langsung duduk, merapatkan kedua pahaku, dan tanganku berada di atas pahaku. Tuan Jung dengan sebuah berkas yang cukup tebal duduk di depanku. "Ini adalah berkas yang harus kamu baca, Jaejoong. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tugas-tugas yang harus kamu kerjakan dan sebagainya." katanya sambil mendorong berkas yang ada di atas meja itu ke arahku. Hei! Apa baru saja Jung Yunho berbicara dengan bahasa santai-nya? Dimana kata-kata "saya" dan "anda"?

"Iya, Tuan. Saya akan membaca dan mempelajarinya. Saya akan berusaha dengan baik."

Dia kembali memamerkan senyumannya kepadaku. Kali ini dia memajukan badannya ke arahku. Dekat, hingga aku bisa mencium dengan jelas parfum yang ia pakai, parfum yang kusukai. "Panggil Yunho saja, Jaejoong. Ah, Yunho oppa. Itu terdengar lebih manis."

Apa? Apa baru saja dia menggodaku? Jangan beritahu aku!

"A…apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Yunho semakin memajukan badannya, terlalu dekat, kali ini aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya menyentuh wajahku.

"Emm…" Aku mengerang ketika bibir hatinya menyentuh bibirku. Tidak ada pergerakan, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Aku bosan! Aku memberanikan diriku dengan menggerakkan bibirku, melumat bibir bawahnya. Dia membalas, melumat bibir atasku. Dan aku kembali memberanikan diri dengan memeluk lehernya, membiarkan tangannya menekan tengkuk leherku, membuat ciuman ini semakin dalam dan panas.

"Nona Kim Jaejoong?!" Yunho menegurku sedikit memekik.

"Ah! Mi…mianhe." Aku terloncat dari tempat dudukku. Oh Tuhan! Apa baru saja aku membayangkan berciuman dengan Jung Yunho?

"Apa yang sedang berkelana dipikiranmu eoh?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi. Aku tahu, aku baru saja membuat kesalahan.

"Ti…tidak, maafkan aku, Tuan Jung."

"Stop! Panggil aku Yunho oppa. Aku sudah memberitahumu. Dan tidak usah terlalu kaku bila bicara denganku, Jaejoong."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Harusnya aku menurut saja, tapi ini terlalu aneh. Kyuhyun saja, sekretaris lamanya masih memanggilnya Tuan Jung, sedangkan aku, baru beberapa menit duduk di ruangannya sudah disuruh memanggilnya oppa? Apa tidak terlalu aneh? Dan apa katanya? Lebih manis? Yang benar saja!

"Tidak apa-apa,Heechul biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang dan baca berkas yang kuberikan tadi, mengerti?"

"I...iya." jawabku gugup.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam aku membaca berkas ini. Terlalu banyak yang harus kukerjakan, aku kira aku hanya menemaninya _meeting_ di luar perusahaan saja. Ternyata tidak! Dan yang benar saja, setiap jam istirahat aku harus mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Bukankah itu seharusnya tugas Kyuhyun?

Suara telepon menghentikan aktivitas membacaku. Aku mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Selamat pagi. Hotel Hilton dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kataku dengan suara yang kubuat selembut mungkin.

"Jaejoong, ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Y...ya." jawabku gugup. Aku terlalu gugup mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti mendesah.

Aku langsung menuju ke ruangannya. Sedikit kuperhatikan penampilanku, rambutku yang tadi terurai kini kugulung ke atas. Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak mungkin protes.

"Permisi, Tuan…ah, maksudku Yunho oppa. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanyaku membetulkan kalimatku.

"Kemarilah, Jaejoong."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk lebih dalam menuju meja kerjanya yang…rapi? Sesuatu yang langka untuk seorang pimpinan.

"Ya?"

"Tolong bawa map ini ke Hotel Hilton yang berada di Mapo-gu, lalu temui Shim Changmin. Suruh dia tanda tangan disini." katanya tanpa ekspresi dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk sebuah ruang kosong dengan nama Shim Changmin di bawahnya. Jari yang panjang, lentik dan…apa rasanya bila jari itu bermain-main ditubuhku?

"Mengerti?" tanyanya lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Yunho oppa."

"Oke, pergilah sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, tunggu apa lagi?" tanyanya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"A…aku tidak punya kendaraan." lirihku.

"Oh, kau bisa meminta supir mengantarmu. Nah, cepatlah pergi."

"Ya." Aku langsung menggenggam map berwarna biru itu. Membungkukkan badanku kepadanya, lalu aku berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hei, Jaejoong!" Aku menoleh ketika dia memanggil namaku.

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan menggulung rambutmu. Aku tidak suka melihat tatomu."

Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas. Saat ini juga aku melepas ikat rambutku. Menyisirnya dengan tanganku. Ah, aku merasa sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung.

"Sudah, Yunho oppa. Maafkan aku." Aku pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menahan malu. Sial!

* * *

Aku melangkah masuk ke Hotel Hilton di Mapo-gu ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke hotel ini. Gedungnya sama besarnya dengan Hotel Hilton tempatku berkerja di Gangnam-gu.

"Permisi, saya Kim Jaejoong. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Shim Changmin?" tanyaku kepada seorang resepsionis.

"Ya, apa anda sudah membuat janji, Nona Kim?"

Oh, apakah Shim Changmin adalah orang penting disini? "Saya belum membuat janji. Saya hanya disuruh oleh Tuan Jung Yunho untuk meminta tanda tangan Tuan Shim Changmin."

"Oh, Tuan Jung. Silahkan anda ke lantai tiga puluh, Nona Kim. Saya akan memberitahu sekretarisnya."

"Ya, terima kasih." jawabku masih penuh dengan kebingungan. Yang bisa kutebak saat ini adalah Shim Changmin seorang Direktur hotel ini. Apa dia tampan juga, eoh?

Lift yang membawaku sudah sampai di lantai tiga puluh. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong yang hampir sama dengan lorong ruangan Jung Yunho. Hanya saja aku tidak merasa gugup berjalan disini.

"Permisi, saya Kim Jaejoong." kataku kepada seorang sekretaris berambut hitam.

"Ya, silahkan masuk, Nona Kim. Saya sudah ditelepon oleh resepsionis tadi."

"Terima kasih."

Aku menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan Direktur, mengetuknya tiga kali, lalu membuka handle pintunya. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika melihat seorang namja yang masih sangat muda, mungkin masih berusia belasan tahun, duduk di kursi yang seharusnya milik seorang direktur.

"Permisi, apa Tuan Shim Changmin ada?" tanyaku kepadanya. Mungkin saja namja ini adalah anaknya yang sedang bermain-main disini.

Dia tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiriku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hei! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anak kecil seperti dia. "Saya mencari Tuan Shim Changmin, bukan anda anak muda." kataku dengan ketus.

Dia malah tertawa. "Bagaimana bila saya bilang, kalau saya adalah Shim Changmin, hm?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa katanya? "Be…benarkah?" tanyaku gugup karena aku merasa bersalah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa saya perlu mengeluarkan identitas agar anda percaya, nona cantik?"

Pipiku merona ketika dia mengatakan aku cantik. Andai saja Yunho yang mengatakannya, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menciumnya saat itu juga. "Ti…tidak, saya percaya. Maafkan saya telah lancang, Tuan Shim."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk, nona…"

"Kim Jaejoong. Nama saya Kim Jaejoong." kataku.

"Ya, Nona Kim. Silahkan duduk. Apa anda sekretaris baru Yunho hyung?"

"Ya, saya hanya menggantikan Kim Heechul selama dua minggu." jelasku.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu ada perlu apa mencari saya?"

"Ah, ini Tuan Shim. Tuan Jung meminta tanda tangan anda disini." kataku sambil memberikan map biru yang sejak tadi kugenggam.

Tanpa berbicara, dia menandatanganinya. "Sudah selesai." ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Shim. Maafkan kelancangan saya tadi." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang lain juga sering seperti itu kepada saya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, mereka mengira saya adalah anak direktur hotel ini."

Tepat sekali! Itu yang kupikirkan tadi!

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur anda?" Maafkan aku harus menanyakan umurmu, aku terlalu penasaran untuk ini.

"Delapan belas tahun."

"Delapan belas?!" seruku tanpa sadar.

"Ya, tidak usah kaget, nona cantik. Tapi saya menyukai ekspresi terkejut anda tadi, terlihat sangat manis."

Oh, apa dia sedang merayuku?

"Ma..maaf. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Tuan Shim." Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Aku membungkukkan badanku. Walaupun dia lebih muda dariku, tetap saja jabatannya di atasku.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu, Jaejoong noona. Engh…aku ingin berteman denganmu." katanya tersipu malu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Bo…boleh." Aku pun memberinya kartu namaku. Tidak masalah bukan bila berteman saja.

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong noona."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Shim." kataku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Panggil aku Changmin saja. Aku akan senang bila noona memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan peraturan kantor yang harus menggunakan bahasa formal. Itu terlalu kuno."

Ya, aku setuju!

"Iya, Changmin. Sampai jumpa." Dan aku keluar dari ruangannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa berkata sampai jumpa kepadanya. Apa yang kuharapkan?

"Haah…andai saja Yunho seperti Changmin…" gumamku.

* * *

Di perjalan pulang, aku melirik jam tanganku. Setengah jam lagi waktunya istirahat. Artinya aku harus ke restoran hotel terlebih dahulu, mengambil makan siang Yunho dan mengantarkannya. Itu terlalu rumit, kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan restoran saja? Apa Kim Heechul juga melakukan hal yang sama, eoh?

"Sudah sampai, Nona Kim."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, ahjussi."

Aku berlari kecil menuju restoran kecil. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Aku tidak ingin dia mengomel karena aku telat mengantarkan makan siang.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengambil makan siang Tuan Jung." kataku kepada seorang pelayan.

"Sebentar, nona. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Tidak berapa lama, pelayan tadi keluar dengan sebuah kotak bekal bertingkat dua.

"Ini, Nona Kim."

"Terima kasih." Aku langsung mengambil kotak bekal itu. Dan aku masih berlari kecil menuju lantai tiga puluh-nya Jung Yunho.

Ketika di lantai tiga puluh, aku menyempatkan melihat jam tanganku. Sisa lima menit lagi. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruangannya dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Dia yang masih berada di meja kerjanya bingung melihatku dengan napas terengah-engah yang masih memegang map biru dengan tambahan kotak bekalnya.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Aku takut telat mengantar makan siangmu."

"Oh. Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah meminta tanda tangan Changmin?"

"Ya, ini map-nya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia masih sangat muda." kataku lagi. Aku hanya berusaha mengubah suasana kaku ini menjadi lebih nyaman. Seperti aku dan Changmin tadi.

"Ya, dia sangat pintar. Apa kamu tertarik, eoh?"

Omo! "Ti…tidak, aku hanya kaget saja ketika dia mengatakan umurnya."

'Dan aku hanya tertarik kepadamu, Yunho sayang.' tambahku dalam hati.

"Yasudah, kamu bisa istirahat siang. Letakkan saja makan siangku di meja makan. Terima kasih."

Aku merengut kesal. Aku sudah susah payah agar tidak telat ke ruangannya. Dan dia hanya menanggapinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Aku sekarang berada di kantin khusus karyawan hotel ini. Bersama Junsu dan juga bersama namja memuakkan yang berlebihan, Park Yoochun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Joongie sayang?" tanya Junsu kepadaku.

"Tidak terlalu menarik, Junsu."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku merasa berkerja dengan sebuah robot yang tidak berperasaan. Terlalu kaku, dingin, tidak memiliki ekspresi, haah…entahlah…Suie."

"Kyaa…kau memanggilku Suie? Sama seperti Chunnie. Aku menyukainya, Joongie."

"Haah...jangan samakan aku dengan jidat lebar itu, huh." kataku mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Nona Kim Jaejoong! Jidatku tidak bersalah! Jangan bawa-bawa dia! Dasar maniak!"

"Apa! Kau mengatakan aku maniak! Bukankah itu kamu, Yoochun! Dasar Playboy!"

"Ya! Hentikan!"

Aku dan Yoochun sama-sama terdiam ketika Junsu berteriak cukup nyaring. Karyawan lain yang sedang makan siang pun menoleh ke arah kami.

"Dia yang salah, Suie sayang." ucap Yoochun membela dirinya.

"Mwo? Kamu yang salah! Jidatmu memang lebar dan itu fakta. Terima saja-lah, Yoochun!" Aku membela diriku juga.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua! Berhenti!" Untuk kedua kalinya Junsu berteriak. Wajahnya sampai memerah.

"Maaf." lirihku.

"Oke, Park Yoochun, habiskan makananmu dan Kim Jaejoong cepat ceritakan lagi tentang Tuan Jung. Kau tahu, aku sangat penasaran." ucapnya diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Ya, Suie. Apa yang harus kuceritakan lagi? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan sifatnya, eoh?"

"Yah, tapi apa hanya itu saja?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Dia menyuruhku memanggil Yunho oppa. Dan dia berbicara denganku seperti teman lama."

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Hum! Hanya itu saja sifat bagusnya, menurutku. Dibalik tubuh robotnya."

"Dan kau masih berharap bisa bercinta dengannya, huh? Kau tidak takut bila dia bercinta denganmu seperti robot, eoh?"

Aku menatap tajam kepada orang yang bertanya seperti itu. Lagi-lagi dia yang menyulut emosi-ku. "Ya! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku belum tahu hal itu karena aku belum pernah mencobanya, Yoochun!"

Yoochun hanya tertawa, membuatku semakin emosi. Ketika aku hendak bicara lagi, ponselku berbunyi. Sebuah nomor asing meneleponku.

"Halo?"

"_Jaejoong noona?"_

Ternyata dia. Aku melirik ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun yang terlihat penasaran dengan orang yang meneleponku. "Ya, ada apa?"

"_Apa noona sedang istirahat?"_

"Iya, aku sedang makan siang dengan teman-temanku." jawabku dengan suara lembut. Dan sekali lagi aku melirik ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka terlihat semakin penasaran.

"_Oh, begitu? Jadi tidak apa-apa aku meneleponmu, noona?"_

"Tentu saja. Apa kamu sudah makan siang, Changmin?"

Aku kaget ketika Junsu menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan kuat. "Changmin? Shim Changmin meneleponmu?!" katanya berbisik. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku langsung saja berdiri dan meninggalkan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"_Jaejoong noona? Ada apa? Apa aku menggaggumu dengan temanmu?"_

"Aniya, aku sudah meninggalkan mereka. Aku sedang menuju ruanganku. Kamu sudah makan siang?" tanyaku lagi. Sekedar berbasa-basi.

"_Ya, aku tidak pernah telat untuk makan siang, noona. Andai saja tadi kita makan siang berdua, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."_

"Hahaha...benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"_Engh...bagaimana kalau makan malam berdua?"_

"Makan malam?"

"_Ne, malam ini. Apa kamu mau, noona?"_

"Kapan?" Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku tidak jadi masuk ke dalam lift. Aku menuju sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke toilet dan aku berdiri di lorong ini.

"_Malam ini. Apa noona bisa?"_

"Eh? Cepat sekali?"

"_Tidak apa-apa. Lebih cepat lebih baik, noona. Jadi bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah. Aku bisa, Changmin."

"_Benarkah?! Aku akan menjemputmu!"_ Aku tertawa kecil mendengar suaranya yang terdengar ceria. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Kau tahu alamatku?"

"_Tentu saja! Ada di kartu namamu, noona. Jam delapan malam, oke?"_

"Ya, Changmin. Aku akan menunggumu."

"_Baiklah, nona cantik. Sampai jumpa! Aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Changmin. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Sambungan telepon kami pun terputus. Aku kembali menuju lift. Entah kenapa aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku merasa senang. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak makan malam dengan seorang namja. Terakhir kalinya adalah bersama mantan kekasihku ketika aku masih sekolah.

Tapi...andai saja Jung Yunho yang mengajakku makan malam, aku pasti akan merasa sangat senang lagi.

* * *

"Jaejoong, Tuan Jung mencarimu. Cepat ke ruangannya." kata Kyuhyun kepadaku.

"Oh, terima kasih." Aku segera menuju ruangannya.

Ketika di dalam ruangannya, aku melihat dia masih sibuk di meja kerjanya. Makan siang yang buru-buru kubawa tadi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Yunho oppa?"

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jaejoong, nanti malam kau ikut denganku. Seorang investor hotel ini mengajakku makan malam, dan aku membutuhkanmu. Karena ada kemungkinan beliau akan menambah sahamnya di hotel ini. Aku perlu kamu untuk membawa berkas-berkas. Mengerti?"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan malam kepada Changmin. Dan Yunho juga mengajakku. Ini adalah kesempatan langka bagiku, makan malam bersama Yunho walaupun ada orang lain. Tapi, sisi baikku tidak ingin membuat Changmin sedih.

But, bila kita berakhir dengan bercinta...aku pasti tidak akan menolakmu, Yunho sayang. Tapi aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Dan aku pasti akan berakhir di kamar mandi, sendiri...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ma...maaf, Yunho oppa. Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Apa tidak bisa Kyuhyun saja yang menggantikanku?" Sisi baikku mengalahkan sisi jahatku yang egois. Aku memilih bersama Changmin. Karena memang dia yang mengajakku duluan.

Yunho memandangku dengan tajam. Tatapannya terlihat sangat tidak suka. Kemudian dia menghela napas kasar.

"Baiklah. Aku harap ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Jaejoong. Kembali ke ruanganmu." suaranya terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Aku mengangguk gugup dan langsung menuju ruanganku. "Aku harap oppa makan siang terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin oppa sakit." Bibirku agak bergetar ketika mengatakan hal itu, memang bukan tugasku untuk menyuruhnya makan. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin wajah tampannya berkurang karena sakit.

"Hm."

* * *

"Jaejoong, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika aku hendak masuk ke ruanganku. Aku pun berbalik dan menuju ruangannya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tuan Jung baru saja meneleponku. Dia sepertinya sedang marah karena kamu mementingkan urusan pribadi daripada pekerjaan."

Yang benar saja! "Iya, aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk makan malam bersama. Dia meneleponku sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan Yunho...ah, maksudku Tuan Jung. Aku tidak enak bila membatalkan janji kami. Dia pasti akan sedih sekali." jelasku kepada Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa, aku sungguh tidak enak bila membatalkan janjiku kepada Changmin walaupun aku ingin sekali bersama Yunho.

"Apa benar dia temanmu? Bukan kekasihmu, eoh?" Kyuhyun dengan segenap rasa penasarannya bertanya kepadaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan. Kau penasaran, eoh?" tanyaku balik menggodanya.

"Kau tahu saja, Jaejoong."

"Hmm...baiklah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu mati penasaran. Sebenarnya aku akan malam dengan Shim Changmin, Direktur Hotel Hilton di Distrik Mapo-gu." jawabku dengan memamerkan senyuman lebarku.

"Shim Changmin?!"

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thanks to :

monstermin, cindyshim07, Edelweis, Keybin, viekrungysweetpumpkin, ninanutter116116, jungri27, missjelek, Dipa Woon, Vic89, , Cherry Yunjae, zhe, Himawari Ezuki, yoon HyunWoon, jae sekundes, han eun ji, lipminnie, Yjckiss, Rara, Riska0122, INTANDOOJON, Nony, myeolchigyuhee, star, Geumran, liekyusung, dianes, I was a Dreamer, RyGratia, Minyuuu, meirah.1111, TriaU-KnowHero, jaena, Hana – Kara, BooMilikBear, leebbunny, CuteCat88, Rly c jaekyu, farla 23, tarry 24792, momoyunjae, ringo-ichigo, Casshipper Jung and Guest.

-ZE-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex Dreams **

Chapter 3

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Sex Dreams

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** Genderswitch for Uke, NC – 18

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong berharap dia tidak bercinta dengan Yunho hanya dimimpi liarnya saja.

* * *

"Ahhh..."

Getaran listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku membuatku semakin cepat memainkan klitorisku, dengan jari telunjukku, aku semakin menekan dengan gerakan memutar. Begitu juga dengan tangan kananku, aku menjepit puting payudara kananku diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjukku.

"Yun...ho..."

Sebentar lagi, aku sudah berada diujung. Aku semakin terengah-engah, gerakan jariku tidak kalah cepatnya dengan napasku. "Yunho...!"

Aku meledak ke dalam orgasme membuat tubuhku lemas hingga aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding kamar mandi. Lututku terasa sangat lemas sekali hingga membuatku berpegangan pada kran shower.

Aku memutar kran shower hingga air membasahi seluruh tubuh berkeringatku. Lantas aku langsung mandi, aku tidak peduli dengan Junsu yang sedari tadi berteriak di luar kamar mandi. Benar-benar, dia mengangguku.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali, Joongie. Aku harus menumpang toilet ahjumma sebelah untuk buang air kecil, keterlaluan!" Junsu menggerutu ketika aku baru membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Aku mengangkat pundakku. Junsu mendengus dengan keras. Aku terkekeh ketika dia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, membuat pantatnya ikut bergoyang.

"Payudaramu tidak sebesar Suie ternyata."

Oh, apa orang ini mau cari masalah lagi denganku, huh!

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Park Yoochun!" Aku menaikkan sedikit handuk putih yang melilit tubuhku, langsung berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Baju apa yang cocok, ya?" Aku bergumam sendiri sambil memilah pakaian apa yang cocok kupakai untuk malam bersama Changmin.

Aku mengambil _dress_ hitam pendekku, melihatnya sekilas. "Terlalu seksi."

Kemudian aku mengambil _dress_ putih selutut dengan lengan panjang. "Terlalu kuno."

Dan begitulah yang terjadi hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian. "Aku bingung. Apa aku minta bantuan Suie saja, ya?"

Aku kembali membetulkan handuk putihku dan keluar dari kamar. Terserah, kali ini Yoochun mau protes apa lagi. Toh, tidak ada pengaruhnya.

"Suie! Dimana kamu?!" Aku berteriak dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Aku di dapur!" balasnya berteriak.

"Bisakah ke kamarku? Sekarang?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa harus berteriak, eoh?" Junsu dengan apron bebeknya menuju kamarku.

"Aku masih memakai handuk. Aku tidak mau Yoochun memprotesku lagi."

"Protes apa?" tanya Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia bilang payudaraku lebih kecil daripada payudaramu, menyebalkan!"

Bola mata Junsu mengarah ke payudaraku, lalu berpindah ke payudaranya. "Benar." Dia bergumam.

"Ya! Sudahlah! Cepat bantu aku!" Aku langusng menarik Junsu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ada apa?"

"Bantu aku mencari pakaian yang cocok. Aku mau makan malam dengan Changmin."

"Omo! Dengan Shim Changmin?!"

* * *

"Fiuh..." Junsu mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Sekarang berceminlah, Joongie." Dia tersenyum puas menatapku.

Aku berjalan menuju cermin besar di sudut kamarku. Astaga...ini benar aku?

Oke, aku senang dengan Junsu. _Dress_ hitam yang kubilang terlalu seksi tadi karena bagian atasnya terbuka alias _dress_ yang hanya menutupi sebatas dada saja kini dilapisi dengan bolero lengan panjang berwarna silver. Dan, _gladiator boot_ berwarna hitam. Bagus! Tidak seperti yeoja murahan.

"Gomawo, Suie. Kau yang terbaik."

"Yah, aku heran kenapa orang seperti Shim Changmin mengajakmu makan malam."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada apa? Tadi saat di kantor Kyuhyun juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak menjelaskan kepadaku.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Joongie?"

"Tidak, aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi."

"Karyawan macam apa kau ini, atasan sendiri tidak kenal."

"Hei, atasan kita itu Yunho bukan Changmin."

"Ya, ya, terserah saja." katanya dengan ketus.

"_So_, ada apa dengan Changmin?"

"Shim Changmin, namja berusia delapan belas tahun yang sangat pintar, sudah termasuk jenius. Direktur Hotel Hilton cabang Mapo-gu. Namja yang dingin, pekerjaan selalu mendominasi dirinya. Setahuku, dia pernah memiliki kekasih, satu kali."

"Maksudmu dia seperti Yunho? Robot perusahaan?"

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya lebih baik Changmin daripada Yunho."

"Wae?"

"Dasar bodoh! Dia lebih perhatian terhadap yeoja. Lihatlah, baru pertama kali bertemu dia sudah mengajakmu makan malam. Kalau Yunho, walaupun kamu telanjang di depannya, mungkin dia diam saja." Aku benci melihat Junsu yang tersenyum licik seperti itu.

"Ya! Tidak usah membandingkan mereka!"

"Sudahlah, Joongie. Dengan Changmin aja, dia juga tampan, kok. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak berdebar ketika bersamanya. Sedangkan Yunho, selalu membuatku panas." gumamku.

"Terserah saja. Aku mau melanjutkan masakanku."

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, Suie!"

"Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Rambutku bagaimana? Diurai atau diikat?"

Bola matanya mengarah ke rambutku. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Diurai saja."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Gomawo."

"Ya, sering-seringlah berkencan dengan namja, Joongie. Jadi, kau tahu harus bagaimana. Dasar amatir."

BLAM

Dengan kejamnya Junsu mengejekku. Untuk saat ini aku mengabaikannya, aku tidak mau membuat penampilanku menjadi kusut.

Aku kembali duduk di depan meja riasku, menyisir rambutku.

"_Shim Changmin?!"_

"_Ya, kenapa kaget, Kyuhyun?"_

"_Shim Changmin Direktur Hilton Mapo-gu, maksudmu?" Dia bertanya lagi._

"_Iya, dia. Wae?" _

"_Yah, aku heran kenapa orang seperti Shim Changmin mengajakmu makan malam."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Semoga makan malamnya sukses, ne?"_

Suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh, ternyata Changmin yang menelepon.

"Halo, Changmin."

"_Halo, noona. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Noona sudah siap?"_

"Ya, aku sudah siap. Aku akan menunggumu diparkiran."

"_Eh? Tapi aku belum ijin dengan orangtuamu, noona."_

Aku tersenyum mengetahui kesopanannya. "Tidak usah. Mereka tinggal di Chungcheongnam-do. Aku tinggal bersama temanku disini."

"_Oh, baiklah, noona. Dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai."_

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku merapikan rambutku, memoleskan lipgloss, aku senang melihat bibirku berkilau.

"Suie, aku akan pergi sekarang. Apa aku terlihat cantik?" Entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup. Memang benar apa yang Junsu katakan. Aku belum pernah berkencan seperti ini. Dulu, ketika aku masih sekolah, aku hanya pergi ke taman bermain atau ke toko es krim bersama mantanku.

"Ya, kau cantik, Joongie. Bersikap biasa saja, jangan terlalu tegang." ujarnya.

"Wow! Apa kau menambah sesuatu didadamu, Jaejoong?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yoochun!"

"Haah...sudahlah kalian berdua, cepat sana pergi, Joongie. Jangan membuatnya menunggu." Junsu lagi-lagi meleraiku dengan Yoochun. Kau tahu, Park Yoochun! Aku sangat menyesal mengijinkanmu tinggal bersama kami.

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

* * *

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Jaejoong noona."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin memujiku. Dari dia menjemputku tadi hingga kami berada di restoran mewah ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Changmin."

"Aku serius, noona."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Changmin. Sekarang habiskan makananmu." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kami kembali diam menikmati makan malam kami.

"Mau _wine_, Tuan, Nyonya?" seorang pelayan yeoja menghampiri kami dan menawari _white wine_.

"Boleh. Tolong tuangkan untukku dan nona cantik itu."

Astaga, aku merasa malu. Changmin memujiku di depan orang lain. Pelayan yeoja itu tersenyum memandangku. Dia menuangkan _white wine_ ke gelas Changmin dan gelasku.

"Anda benar, Tuan. Kekasih anda sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih. Tolong bawakan hidangan penutupnya, Nona."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Astaga, aku benar-benar merasa malu. Hatiku menjerit mengatakan kalau aku bukan kekasihnya. Tapi, Changmin terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Hei, noona? Melamun?"

"Ti...tidak. Mari bersulang!" ajakku.

Gelas _wine_ kami berdenting. Aku langsung meminumnya perlahan. Menyesapnya, menikmati rasa yang diciptakan oleh _wine _ini.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak sekali."

"Ku menyukainya, noona?"

"Ya, wine salah satu minuman favoriteku." ucapku

"Selera kita sama, Jaejoong noona."

* * *

"Kita mau kemana sekarang, Changmin?" tanyaku.

"Ke _apartement_ noona saja, bagaimana?"

"Engh..." Aku berpikir. Junsu dan Yoochun berdua saja di _apartement_, dan aku tahu pasti apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila aku tidak ada. Jadi, tidak mungkin ke _apartement_ku.

"Ti...tidak bisa." jawabku setengah gugup.

"Kenapa, noona?"

"Temanku sedang bersama kekasihnya disana. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka." ucapku.

"Oh, jadi mau kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Terserah kamu saja, Changmin."

"Oke, ke _apartement_ku saja, ya?"

"Ya, Changmin." jawabku tanpa ragu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ke club. Tapi, aku takut terlihat seperti yeoja murahan dimatanya bila aku mabuk.

Changmin mulai menjalankan mobil mewahnya. Baru pertama kali aku duduk di mobil semewah ini. Selama ini aku selalu menumpang Lancer putih kesayangan Yoochun.

"Changmin, apa tidak apa-apa aku kesana?" Aku baru sadar ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan aku akan ke apartement orang lain.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang marah."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Sama sepertimu, noona. Mereka tidak tinggal di Seoul. Aku juga tinggal bersama sepupuku."

"Oh, dimana orangtuamu, Changmin?"

"Mereka di Jepang sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Katanya mereka mau menghabiskan masa tua disana."

Tidak berapa lama kami sampai di sebuah komplek apartement mewah di daerah Gangnam-gu. Astaga, berbeda jauh dengan _apartement_ tempatku tinggal.

"Ayo, noona. Aku tinggal di lantai sepuluh." Aku mengikuti Changmin masuk ke dalam lift. Sesekali aku melirik Changmin di dalam _lift_, dan dia hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Nah, sampai. Ayo, noona." ajak Changmin ketika kami sampai di lantai sepuluh. Aku tersentak kaget ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku. Tangannya besar dan terasa hangat.

* * *

CKLEK

Aku terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah _apartemet_ yang begitu mewah. Interior yang begitu elegan, dan lihatlah sofa berwarna hitam itu. Sangat indah.

"Ayo, masuk, noona." Changmin yang masih menggenggam tanganku membawaku ke sofa hitam tadi. Kaki telanjangku menginjak karpet bulu yang begitu lembut.

"_Apartement_mu bagus sekali, Changmin. Sangat berbeda dengan _apartement_ku. Kau pasti akan kaget bila kuajak kesana." kataku.

"Aku cuma menumpang disini, noona. Ini apartement milik sepupuku."

Apa? Seorang Direktur Hotel seperti dia menumpang?!

"Aku tidak menyangka, seorang Direktur Hotel yang terkenal menumpang." Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

Changmin malah tertawa. "Umma tidak percaya kalau aku tinggal sendiri. Karena itu dia menitipkanku ke hyung."

"Kau seperti bayi saja, Changmin." Aku menggodanya lagi.

"Yah, noona." Dan benar-benar ia merengek seperti seorang bayi.

"Astaga...kemana perginya Shim Changmin yang terkenal dingin itu, eoh."

Changmin terlihat menghela napasnya. "Kau juga mengetahui gosip murahan itu, noona?"

"Gosip?"

"Ya, aku tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku tidak dingin, aku bukan _workaholic_. Hanya saja bila aku sedang serius mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan, maka aku akan benar-benar fokus terhadap pekerjaanku. Mungkin mereka menyalah-artikan hal itu, Jaejoong noona."

"Sebenarnya aku diberitahu Junsu, teman satu _apartement_ku juga teman kerjaku. Awalnya aku juga ragu, karena kau baik denganku, Changmin."

"Jangan mempercayai mereka, noona. Aku tidak seperti yang mereka katakan."

CUP

Aku tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin mencium pipiku. Aku tertunduk malu. Wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini.

"Changmin, apa yang kamu lakukan..." gumamku.

Changmin hanya terkekeh. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, noona. Aku tidak tahan." Dia berdehem. "A...aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu, noona." katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ia merasa canggung.

"Changmin, dimana toilet-nya?"

"Noona jalan saja mengikuti lorong itu. Pintu ketiga dari sini."

"Oke."

Aku langsung berjalan melewati lorong apartement ini yang diwarnai dengan lampu-lampu redup. Mungkin memang konsep apartement ini.

Pintu berapa tadi kata Changmin? Gara-gara aku terlalu mengagumi _apartement _ini, aku jadi lupa. Oh! Dua!

Aku langsung membuka pintu kedua, tanpa menoleh ke dalam aku langsung menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Haah..." Aku bersender di pintu sambil mengusap pipiku. Aku merasa mengkhianati Yunho. Aku terlalu berlebihan. Salahka saja aku yang terlalu terobsesi dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jaejoong?"

DEG

Aku bersumpah aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tidak salah lagi. Aku memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalaku. Dan aku yang bodoh ini ternyata bukan berada di dalam toilet, tapi di sebuah kamar, kamar dia!

GLEK

Aku sangat susah menelan ludah saat ini. Dia...dengan dada telanjang membiarkan air mengalir dari rambutnya turun ke bawa melewati dadanya semakin turun ke bawah.

GLEK

Perutnya yang kotak-kotak, begitu berkilau ketika air melewatinya. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya. Sekali lagi air mengalir lagi.

Ah...aku mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Bagian itu tertutup oleh handuk coklatnya.

"Sudah selesai, Jaejoong?" Aku membulatkan mataku. Dia ternyata menyadari kalau aku memandang tubuhnya yang err...seksi. Aku benar-benar ingin menjilatnya mengikuti arah air mengalir tadi.

"E...eh..." Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Aku salah masuk ruangan. Ini sebuah kamar bukan toilet. Dan ini kamarnya Jung Yunho...

Apa sepupu yang Changmin maksud itu Yunho? Bodohnya aku tidak bertanya kepadanya tadi!

"Ma...mafkan aku, Yu...yunho oppa...Aku salah ma...masuk kamar..." Aku berbalik hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tanganku menjadi gemetaran.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau sengaja ke kamarku untuk menggodaku, Jaejoong..."

"Ugh..." Aku merinding, ia berbisik tepat di telinga kananku. Yunho tepat berada di belakangku. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hembusan napasnya yang begitu nyata.

Sial! Pikiranku berkerja sama dengan tubuhku, mereka sama-sama menginginkannya, lebih!

"He...hentikan..." Mulutku menjadi munafik, menolaknya.

"Kau sudah sejauh ini, Jaejoong. Terlambat untuk mundur lagi."

"Engh..."

Yunho mencium leherku. Aku benar-benar merasakan bibirnya di leherku. Aku sempat menyubit pahaku, aku takut bila ini hanya mimpiku saja. Aw! Terasa sangat sakit! Aku tidak bermimpi dan ini sangat nyata.

Aku berada di kamar Yunho, bersama Yunho yang hanya memakai handuk, dan bibirnya yang masih mencium, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibirku.

"Be...berikan aku lebih...oppa..." Aku mendesah menerima rangsangan yang dia berikan. Pikiranku, tubuhku bahkan mulut munafikku berkerja sama.

Apa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena aku salah masuk kamar, eoh?

Apa malam ini aku akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thanks to :

monstermin, cindyshim07, Edelweis, Keybin, viekrungysweetpumpkin, ninanutter116116, jungri27, missjelek, Dipa Woon, Vic89, , Cherry Yunjae, zhe, Himawari Ezuki, yoon HyunWoon, jae sekundes, han eun ji, lipminnie, Yjckiss, Rara, Riska0122, INTANDOOJON, Nony, myeolchigyuhee, star, Geumran, liekyusung, dianes, I was a Dreamer, RyGratia, Minyuuu, meirah.1111, TriaU-KnowHero, jaena, Hana – Kara, BooMilikBear, leebbunny, CuteCat88, Rly c jaekyu, farla 23, tarry 24792, momoyunjae, ringo-ichigo, Casshipper Jung, yoshiKyu, azahra88, Keybin, YunHolic, heeli, JungJaema, FiAndYJ, joongmax, Maru Glendive Diamond, ShinJiWoo920202, nanajunsu, irengiovanny, Ny Cho Evil, PhantoMirotic, Next, Myyunyun, yunjae, Sachan, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, yongie, jaena, YuyaLoveSungmin, MisscelYunjae, leebbunny, haruko2271, Favoriters, Followers and Guest.

* * *

Little Note:

1. FF-nya pendek, ya? Mianhe *puppyeyes*

2. Kapan NC? Mau chapter depan? Atau nanti saja, eoh? :p

* * *

-ZE-


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex Dreams **

Chapter 4

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Sex Dreams

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** Genderswitch for Uke, NC – 18

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong berharap dia tidak bercinta dengan Yunho hanya dimimpi liarnya saja.

* * *

"Emm…" Aku tidak mungkin akan menolaknya. Bibirnya terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan. Yunho begitu lembut memainkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Memberikan ciuman panas.

Tiba-tiba dia melepas ciumannya, dia membalik tubuhku berhadapan dengannya membuat punggungku bersandar di pintu. Tangan kanannya mengenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku, mengangkatnya melewati bagian atas kepalaku.

"Kau tahu, Jaejoong…kau dengan rok pendekmu, menyilangkan kakimu…." Dia mendesah dengan berat tepat di hadapan wajahku. Tangan kirinya berjalan dari pinggangku hingga pahaku. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pahaku, berjalan dari pangkal pahaku yang tertutup _dress_ hingga ke atas lututku yang terbuka, kemudian dia mengulanginya lagi dengan gerakan lambat. "Rambut yang kamu gulung, tengkuk lehermu yang terlihat…dan sekarang…belahan dadamu…" matanya berpindah arah, melihat ke arah payudara bagian atasku yang terlihat akibat _dress_ hitamku.

"Jaejoong…kau benar-benar menggodaku…"

Apa dia sedang bercerita tentangku yang di kantor?

"Ugh…" Aku benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar suara beratnya, hembusan napasnya di wajahku dan jarinya yang bermain-main di paha kiriku.

"Kamu tidak tahu…betapa aku harus menahan gairahku. Itu menyakitkan, Jaejoong."

"Oppa…" Bohong bila aku tidak senang! Tentu saja aku senang! Ini seperti aku sedang dibawa ke langit ketujuh olehnya. Aku terlihat begitu menggoda baginya? Oh, Planet Venus…bawa aku kesana!

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Yunho kembali menciumku. Kali ini menciumku lebih cepat, tidak lembut seperti tadi. Menekan bibirku terlalu dalam.

"Ahh…" Aku kembali mendesah ketika tangannya meremas dengan kuat paha atasku. Dan dapat kurasakan lidahnya menembus bibirku. Lidahnya yang hangat bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutku seperti seorang ahli. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi, _Yunho is a great kisser!_

Yunho kembali melepas ciumannya. Aku mengerutkan keningku, tapi aku tidak berani protes.

"Oh, Jaejoong…kau begitu pasif. Apa kamu tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Dia bertanya dan menyeringai kepadaku.

"Engh…" Dan sebelum aku menjawabnya, Yunho mulai lagi mencium leherku, membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Aku tidak merasakan lagi rasa pegal yang menjalar ke seluruh tanganku karena tanganku terangkat ke atas dan genggamannya yang semakin kuat.

Tangan kirinya sudah berhenti bermain-main dipahaku, kembali menyusuri tubuhku ke atas dengan gerakan lambatnya hingga telapak tangan kirinya menyelimuti payudara kiriku.

Aku harap ini bukan sekedar mimpiku, karena aku benar-benar menginginkan setiap sentuhan ini!

Sekarang, remas dengan kuat payudaraku, oppa...aku memohon kepadanya dalam hati.

TOK

TOK  
TOK

"Jaejoong noona?!" Mataku langsung terbuka lebar mendengar suara Changmin dari arah luar pintu. Aku mulai panik dan bergerak gelisah. Ini bukan mimpi atau khayalanku! Aku tahu!

Yunho benar-benar masih bermain-main di leherku dengan bibir hatinya. Tangan kanannya masih menahan pergelangan tanganku walaupun aku sudah berusaha melepaskannya. Tangan kirinya membuatku kecewa, hanya diam di atas payudaraku.

"Hen…tikan, oppa…" lirihku.

Dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku ketika Yunho menghisap sangat kuat dileherku. Sial! Dia membuat _kissmark_!

"Oke, aku berhenti." Yunho melepaskan tanganku, dan tanganku jatuh begitu saja ke bawah karena rasa pegal yang terlupakan tadi kembali.

Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah. Menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jariku, menutupi _kissmark_ yang Yunho buat dengan rambutku.

"Jaejoong noona?! Kenapa lama sekali?" Changmin kembali berteriak dari luar pintu, ah, tepatnya pintu nomor tiga, pintu di sebelah kamar Yunho ini.

"Bagaimana ini…" Panik kembali menyerangku. Yang benar saja, aku tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Yunho dengan wajahku yang merah dan Yunho yang hanya memakai handuk. Anak TK pun tahu apa yang kami lakukan di dalam, apalagi si jenius Shim Changmin.

"Keluarlah! Katakan saja kau salah masuk kamar, Jaejoong." Aku merasa Yunho kembali dengan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tapi…"

"Cepatlah! Dia akan curiga bila kau lebih lama di kamarku. Sampai jumpa."

"A…"

BLAM

Lagi-lagi, dia pergi begitu saja sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kenapa dia kembali ke kamar mandinya, eoh? Entahlah…

Dan, apa tadi maksudnya dengan sampai jumpa? Apa dia akan melanjutkan yang tadi? Tentu saja aku mau dengan senang hati…

"Changmin?" Aku keluar dari kamar Yunho dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Changmin berada di depan pintu toilet yang asli.

"Eh? Noona? Kenapa dari situ?!" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku salah masuk, Changmin."

"Tapi, kenapa lama sekali?!" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku memakai toilet di kamar ini. Apa ini kamarmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Bagus Jaejoong, teruskan aktingmu.

"Bukan, itu bukan kamarku."

"Lalu?" tanyaku balik dengan nada terkejut.

"Itu kamar Yunho hyung…" jawabnya.

"Omo! Maksudmu Jung Yunho? Atasanku di kantor?" tanyaku dengan suara terkejut cukup nyaring, tidak lupa aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku untuk menyempurnakan akting murahanku.

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia menarikku kembali duduk di sofa hitam. Aku benar-benar tidak enak sangat berjalan. Bagian bawah tubuhku sangat basah.

"Apa Yunho hyung tidak ada disana? Setahuku dia sudah pulang?"

"Tidak ada." jawabku polos. Benar-benar aku tidak ingin membuat Changmin curiga.

"Mungkin dia sedang di ruang kerjanya di atas." kata Changmin sambil menunjuk lantai dua. Dan aku baru sadar ternyata apartement ini bertingkat dua. Daebak! _Apartement_ ini besar sekali!

Kapan kau akan mengajakku bercinta disegala ruangan _apartement_mu, Yunho? Umm…tentunya di sofa hitam mewahmu ini lebih dulu. Omo! Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku terdengar seperti maniak seks.

"Hei, noona? Wajahmu memerah? Ada apa?"

"Engh…" Aku merapatkan kedua pahaku. Benar-benar aku merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Sesuatu mulai keluar lagi dari bawah sana. "Antar aku pulang, Changmin." Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Yunho juga melepaskan hasratnya sendiri? Andai Changmin tidak menganggu tadi. Aku menatap Changmin dengan wajah sedih.

"He…hei, baiklah noona. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Rupanya Changmin menyalah artikan tatapanku.

* * *

"Aku pulang…" gumamku ketika aku sudah masuk ke dalam _apartement_ku. Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin mereka sudah tidur karena kelelahan.

Ketika berjalan melewati ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tv, aku melihat bantal-bantal sofa berjatuhan, semangkuk _popcorn_ tumpah di lantai dan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Haah…dasar!" Aku hanya bisa mengomel sendiri sambil mematikan televisi. Aku langsung menuju kamarku.

Membuka pakaian yang kupakai, menggulung rambutku dan memakai handuk putihku. Aku berdiri sebentar di depan cermin. Sialan! Terlihat dengan jelas warna merah di leher bagian atasku tepat di bawah rahang kananku.

Aku merabanya, mengusap-usap_ kissmark_ yang Yunho buat. Aku masih tidak mempercayainya, bahwa baru saja Yunho menyerangku dengan gairah yang tinggi.

"Yunho…"

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Membiarkan tangan kiriku menyusuri dari dadaku hingga ke pahaku sejalur dengan jari Yunho tadi. Tapi, dia tidak menyentuhnya, seperti aku menyentuhnya, jari telunjuknya tidak memainkan klitorisku seperti aku memainkannya sendiri. Benar-benar basah.

Aku menekuk kakiku dan membukanya dengan lebar, menutup mataku membayangkan Yunho yang memainkan klitorisku dengan jarinya yang panjang. "Aah…." Dan aku membayangkan dia memainkan jarinya semakin cepat, menyentuh sisi kiri dan sisi kanan klitorisku, hingga menekan klitorisku dan akhirnya membuatku orgasme menyebut namanya dan meremas dengan kuat payudaraku sendiri.

"Haah…haah…"

Lututku terasa lemas dan jatuh begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Dan aku pun tertidur hanya memakai handuk.

* * *

Jam lima pagi aku sudah bangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar malas mendengar si jidat lebar yang memprotes tubuhku ini. Asal kau tahu saja, Yoochun! Yunho mengatakan dia tergoda melihatku! Mengingat hal itu, senyumku tidak bisa hilang.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung menuju kamarku. Mencari pakaian kerja yang harus kupakai hari ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari pakaian yang benar-benar membuat Yunho tidak dapat menahan gairahnya lagi dan berakhir bercinta di meja kantornya. Kyaa!

_Blouse_ ketat berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang menampakkan _bra_ biruku samar-samar dan rok ketat yang menutupi separuh pahaku berwarna biru persis dengan _bra_-ku. Dan sentuhan terakhir aku memakai stocking berwarna hitam gelap. Jangan lupakan rambutku yang sengaja kugulung ke atas dengan ikat rambut motif gajahku yang berwarna biru juga. Warna biru benar-benar mendominasiku hari ini.

Ketika aku bercermin dan berbalik untuk melihat punggungku, aku tersenyum puas. Tato sayapku yang terlihat dan tengkuk leherku, _kissmark_ di leherku menjadi sedikit pemanis tampilanku hari ini.

Aku tidak pernah memakai _make-up_ berlebihan untuk kerja, aku hanya memakai _sunscreen_ untuk melindungi wajahku dari sinar matahari dan _lipgloss_ bening di atas bibir pink-ku. Hei, aku tidak pernah suntik pemutih atau menyulam bibir apalagi operasi plastik. Semua alami diriku sendiri, aku bersyukur terhadap appaku yang tampan dan ummaku yang cantik.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, keadaan masih sepi. Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi dan mereka belum bangun. Aku langsung menggedor pintu kamar Junsu dengan sangat kuat sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Junsu! Bangun! Kita bisa telat!

Dia tidak menjawab. "Ya! Kim Junsu! Bangun! Sialan!"

Keterlaluan, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sebelum meninggalkan pintu kamarnya, aku menendangnya satu kali dengan kuat.

Dasar! Mereka tega membiarkanku naik bus hari ini, sial!

Dengan penuh emosi, aku menuju dapur mengambil sekotak sereal, menaruhnya di mangkuk dan menuangkan susu kesana. Sarapan yang praktis bila aku takut telat kerja.

Di tengah-tengah sarapanku, aku tersenyum lebar melihat kunci mobil Yoochun. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapanku, mengambil kunci mobilnya. Memakai _high heels_ biruku dan pergi meninggalkan _apartement_ku.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri sambil berseru membuat seorang ahjussi menoleh ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku menekan angka tujuh, _apartement_ku.

Sambil berlari kecil, aku masuk ke dalam _apartement_ku, menoleh ke segala arah dan aku menemukan tas putihku tertinggal di atas meja makan. Aku melupakan tas kerjaku, mungkin ini pengaruh emosi terhadap Junsu atau aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Yunho yang malam itu mengatakan sampai jumpa kepadaku.

* * *

Aku memarkir Lancer putih kesayangan Yoochun di parkiran khusus karyawan. Aku melihat sebentar ke arah spion tengah, oke tidak ada yang berubah, kau memang cantik Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah yang kubuat se-elegan mungkin, aku berjalan melewati pintu utama, membuat _office boy_ lagi-lagi tidak berkedip melihatku.

"Pagi, Nona Kim."

"Pagi." jawabku ketika si _office boy_ menyapaku.

"Pagi, Tuan Jung."

"Pagi."

DEG

Ini seperti _déjà vu_. Sama seperti dulu, aku bergeser memberinya jalan. "Pagi, Nona Kim. Tidak ke atas?" tanyanya tepat di sampingku.

Aku mendadak gugup. "I…iya…"

Yunho kembali berjalan menuju _lift_, aku yang gugup mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia langsung menekan lantai tiga puluh. Hei! Aku hanya berdua saja dengannya di dalam _lift_!

"Menggodaku lagi, eoh?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika dia bertanya. Aku tidak seperti diriku sendiri yang selalu membayangkannya di kegiatan masturbasiku. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi Yunho yang nyata.

"Apa maksudnya, Yunho oppa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Tangan kananku menggenggam kuat tas putihku. Masih lantai sepuluh.

Aku tahu Yunho sedang memandangku dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Bajumu, rok ketatmu, dan rambutmu…" ucapnya. Dia ternyata suka memperhatikan penampilanku, huh?

"Masih banyak karyawanmu yang memakai pakaian lebih seksi dari aku, oppa." kataku membela diriku. Itu memang benar. Silahkan saja mengecek sendiri karyawan wanita yang berusaha menggoda Yunho dengan pakaian yang lebih ketat.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan karyawan lain, Jaejoong. Aku membicarakan dirimu. Kau tidak takut, huh?"

"Takut?" tanyaku bingung ketika masih di lantai tiga puluh.

Pandangan Yunho tegak lurus mengarah pintu _lift_. "Ya, aku akan mencumbumu seperti tadi malam."

TING

Lantai tiga puluh. Yunho keluar dari lift dengan langkahnya yang begitu angkuh dan jalan begitu cepat menuju ruangannya. Kemudian aku menyusulnya dengan langkah _shock_-ku. _Shock_ akan ucapannya. Hei, Yoochun! Kau salah! Yunho tidak akan bercinta denganku seperti robot!

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong" sapa Kyuhyun kepadaku ketika aku berada di depan pintu ruanganku. Ruanganku berseberangan dengan ruangannya, dan diujung tengah adalah ruangan Jung Yunho.

"Pagi, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? tanyaku berbasa-basi. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun mendatangiku.

"Baik saja. Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun kepadaku.

"Oh, ayo di ruanganku saja."

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di meja kerjaku yang tidak terlalu rapi. "Ada apa Kyuhyun? Mau kubuatkan kopi atau teh?" tawarku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Jaejoong. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi?"

"Keluar? Apa ada urusan pribadi?" tanyaku.

"Aniya. Tuan Jung menyuruhku ke Kanada bersama Tuan Shim. Hotel Hilton sedang mengembangkan sayap disana. Tuan Jung selaku Direktur Utama menyuruh Tuan Shim dan aku untuk mengecek proyek pembangunannya." jelas Kyuhyun

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bingung? Tentu saja. Yunho sangat jelas mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sekretaris dalam dan aku sekretaris luar. Seharusnya aku yang pergi kesana. "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Tuan Jung meneleponku, Jaejoong." ucap Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa senang.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat tidak senang, eoh? Kau akan ke luar negeri, Kyu. Itu adalah hal yang kuimpikan. Aku tidak pernah ke luar negeri."

"Jinja? Andai saja Tuan Jung menyuruhmu. Changmin pasti akan senang sekali."

"Changmin?" tanyaku ulang tidak percaya. Dia menyebut nama Changmin bukan Tuan Shim.

"E...engh...Tuan Shim maksudnya. Baiklah Jaejoong, aku harus ke bandara. Aku tidak mau Tuan Shim menungguku."

"O...oh, baiklah."

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup, ketika mau keluar dari ruanganku, pahanya ia sempat tertabrak ujung meja kerjaku, pasti sakit sekali.

Aku mulai berpikir, Yunho menyuruh Changmin pergi ke Kanada bersama Kyuhyun untuk perjalanan bisnis. Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja? Yunho sendiri yang mengatakan dia adalah sekretaris yang mengurus kegiatan dalam hotel. Dan Kanada? Jelas-jelas itu luar negeri dan harusnya itu aku...

"_Bye_, Jaejoong! Sampai bertemu Senin depan!" seru Kyuhyun ketika ia keluar dari ruangannya.

"_Bye_! Semoga selamat sampai Kanada, Kyu!"

Ah, ini hari Jum'at. Cepat sekali, tidak terasa aku sudah satu minggu dan waktuku sudah satu minggu lagi.

Besok hari Sabtu ya? Enaknya kemana, ya? Apa pulang ke rumah, ya? Appa dan umma pasti merindukanku.

Suara telepon kantor menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Selamat Pagi."

"_Pagi, Jaejoong. Ke ruanganku sekarang. Aku memerlukanmu." _

"Ya."

Bersamaan dengan tanganku menutup telepon, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Dia memerlukanku dalam arti? Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya bila ke ruangannya, Jaejoong.

Sebelum ke ruangannya, aku membuka ikat rambutku hingga rambut panjangku terurai menutup tengkuk leher dan separuh punggungku. Ingat! Dia tidak suka melihat tatoku!

"Permisi, Yunho oppa. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku langsung kepada namja tampan yang sedang duduk manis di meja kerjanya menatap laptopnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kemarilah, Jaejoong. Kau lihat berkas-berkas yang berada di meja itu? Tolong rapikan sesuai dengan nomor suratnya."

"Oh...oke..." Aku langsung menuju meja kaca panjang dan mengangkat berkas-berkas yang begitu berantakan.

"Kamu mau kemana, eoh?"

"Ruanganku. Bukankah aku harus merapikannya?"

"Tidak di ruanganmu, tapi disini. Duduk di sofa itu, sekarang." Hei, dia memerintahku. Tapi, aku menyukainya.

"Tidak ada yang di depan. Bagaimana bila ada tamu?"

"Resepsionis di bawah pasti akan menelepon terlebih dahulu." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, yasudah."

Tunggu dulu. Sikapnya dia membuatku berpikir kalau dia hanya ingin berdua denganku. Benarkah? Dari menyuruh Changmin pergi bersama Kyuhyun lalu menyuruhku menyusun berkas di ruangannya.

Oh, Tuan Jung yang terhormat, ungkapkan saja apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, sayang...

"Hei, Jaejoong! Memikirkan tubuhku lagi, eoh?" Dia menyeringai dari balik laptopnya.

"Ti...tidak." Aku kembali fokus kepada berkas-berkasnya. Malu sekali...lagi-lagi dia menangkapku sedang memperhatikannya.

Hening timbul diantara kami dengan aku yang sibuk bersama berkas-berkas dan dia sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hei, Yunho! Aku lebih menarik daripada benda kotak itu!

"Haah..."

Baru saja aku mendengarnya menghela napas, Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Aku meliriknya, melihat wajahnya yang begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berdiri dari duduknya, aku yang kaget reflek kembali mencoba fokus ke berkas-berkas.

TAP

TAP

Dua langkah kakinya terdengar dan ia berhenti. Yunho duduk di lengan sofa tunggal di depanku. Yunho semakin membuat detak jantungku menggila.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi."

"Lama sekali." gerutunya.

Aku tidak membalasnya dan tetap fokus dengan berkas-berkasku. Aku memilih tidak menjawabnya. Nanti dia kembali ke wajah robot tanpa ekspresinya dan aku muak dengan itu!

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, Yunho masih duduk di lengan sofa itu. Terkadang menyilangkan kakinya, memainkan ponselnya atau menatapku. Bagaimana aku bisa selesai dengan cepat?

"Ini sudah satu jam berlalu dan kamu belum selesai, Jaejoong?"

"Y...ya...sedikit lagi. Tunggu...dan...selesai!" jawabku sambil menutup map-nya. Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai.

"Sudah?"

"Ya, oppa."

"Yakin sudah berurutan?"

"Ya, kau bisa mengeceknya." Dia meremehkan kemampuanku rupanya.

"Baiklah." Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan dia sudah berpindah di belakangku. Walaupun terhalang punggung sofa, aku bisa merasakan hawa panas tubuhnya.

GLEK

Aku tidak berani menoleh.

"Kenapa membuka gulungan rambutmu, hm?"

"Itu karena kamu tidak menyukai tatoku, oppa."

"Ah, ya. Itu benar, Jaejoong."

Aku sedikit tersentak di tempat ketika dia memegang beberapa helai rambutku, memainkannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A...apa yang kamu lakukan, Yunho oppa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Engh..."

Bibirnya tiba-tiba menghisap leher kiriku, membuatku ikut reflek mendongak ke arah kanan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya setelah dia selesai memberi _kissmark_ lagi. Kali ini leher sebelah kiriku yang menjadi korban.

"Ti...tidak..." dustaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu meninggalkan bekas. Lihatlah!" Jari telunjukku langsung menunjuk leher kananku, menunjuk bekas kissmark yang ia buat kemarin malam.

Yunho terkekeh. "Bagus." gumamnya. Dia langsung menjepit rahangku diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan menariknya hingga wajahku menoleh ke kanan tepat di depan wajahnya, sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak suka _stocking_ hitammu, lepaskan."

"Emmm..." Dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menciumku.

"Sekarang."

"Sekarang? Disini?"

"Ya. Dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda."

"Apa?!" Aku terpekik kaget. Bila seperti itu maka aku akan terlihat seperti seorang sekretaris yang sedang berusaha menggoda atasannya.

"Bukankah memang itu tujuanmu? Menggodaku?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Jelas bukan itu tujuanku! Tujuanku hanyalah memiliki cintamu, jiwamu dan tubuhmu!

"Aniya..." lirihku. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya _illfeel_.

Dia kembali ke sofa tunggal, kali ini duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"Silahkan, Nona Kim." katanya.

Aku mulai membungkukkan badanku, melepas _stocking_ sebelah kanan dengan perlahan. Menggulungnya perlahan dari pangkal paha hingga ujung jariku. Dia tersenyum puas melihatnya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan dengan kaki kiriku. Melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan cara yang lebih sensual. Menggulung _stocking_ku sambil meliriknya. "Selesai!"

"Bagus! Aku menyukainya. Sekarang kembali ke ruanganmu, Jaejoong."

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan menjadi berat. Setelah aku melakukan aksi-ku yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dia mengusirku?

Aku pikir kita akan berakhir dengan bercinta di sofa panjang ini. Selamat Jung Yunho, kau berhasil membuatku basah lagi!

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Yunho oppa? Apa tujuanmu?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika aku bertanya seperti itu kepadanya sebelum aku itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa yang kamu maksud, Jaejoong?"

"Ini, ini dan ini! Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk dua _kissmark_ di leherku dan mengangkat _stocking_ku yang kulepas tadi.

"Oh, aku menyukainya."

"Me…menyukainya?" tanyaku gugup. Aku mulai berpikir kalau ia menyukaiku juga.

"Ya, aku menyukai melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Dengan gerakan lambat dan menggairahkan." ucapnya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutuku. Dan aku langsung keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruanganku.

Jung Yunho yang sekarang tidak seperti dengan Jung Yunho setahun yang lalu atau hari pertama aku menjadi sekretarisnya. Dia menjadi lebih liar dan membuatku gila terhadap sentuhannya. Membuatku berpikir kalau ia melakukan hal itu karena ia menyukaiku. Ternyata aku salah!

Apa dia seorang 'S'?

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam _apartement_ku dengan langkah lemas. Pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk tadi. Yunho tidak bisa membiarkanku beristirahat sebentar. Dan selalu saja diakhiri dengan dia yang menggodaku.

"Joongie! Kamu jahat sekali, huh! Tidak membangunkanku!" Junsu mengomel kepadaku yang masih melepaskan high heels biruku.

"Aku sudah menggedor pintumu, Suie! Sudahlah, aku sedang lelah!" Aku berjalan melewati Junsu yang berdiri melipat tangannya menekan payudaranya dari bawah hingga terangkat ke atas. Sialan, payudaranya memang lebih besar!

"Eh?! Apa itu!"

"Aduh!" Junsu menekan leher kiriku dengan jari telunjuknya sangat kuat.

"Apa itu? Siapa yang membuatnya? Astaga!" Dan mulailah Junsu menjadi heboh sendiri.

Aku menghela napasku dengan sangat panjang, aku tahu Junsu menginginkan jawabannya. "Dimana Yoochun?" tanyaku terlebih dahulu. Dia pasti akan mengolokku kalau mendengar dongengku yang sebentar lagi akan kuceritakan.

"Dia sedang ke dealer mobil. Yoochun akan membeli mobil baru."

"Benarkah? Lalu mobil lamanya?"

"Mungkin akan dijual."

"Ke siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum tahu."

"Aku saja, ya! Aku akan mencicilnya, oke?"

"Emm…tunggu Yoochun saja. Sekarang jelaskan dulu ini!"

"Ugh!" Sekarang Junsu menekan leher kananku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya, Suie." kataku sambil berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil jus apel.

"Apa? Ceritakan saja?"

"Tapi, jangan beritahu Yoochun, ya!" kataku setelah aku meminum segelas jus apel. Aku mendatangi Junsu yang duduk di sofa depan tv.

"Ya! Aku janji!" jawabnya antusias.

"Yunho yang membuatnya, Suie." ucapku singkat. Aku ingin tahu reaksi Junsu.

"APA!"

Astaga! Aku harus menutup telingaku. Dia berteriak sangat nyaring, mungkin ahjumma sebelah apartement kami bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Suie! Berlebihan!"

Junsu melihatku seperti melihat hantu. "Kau tidak bohong, kan? Bisa saja karena kamu terlalu membayangkannya lalu mencari namja lain untuk bercinta denganmu dan kau mengaku itu adalah perbuatan Yunho."

"Apa?! Aku tidak segila itu, Kim Junsu! Yunho yang melakukannya!" Benar, kan? Junsu tidak percaya.

"Oh! Astaga! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan dia itu dingin, tidak punya ekspresi dan sebagainya. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa membuat kissmark, eoh? Apa benar yang Yoochun katakan, dia bercinta denganmu seperti r-o-b-o-t." Masih dengan pandangan horornya, Junsu berceloteh panjang lebar ditambah dengan ejaan robotnya.

"Aish! Kim Junsu! Dengarkan ceritaku!"

* * *

"Astaga…demi jidat Yoochun…ini sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya!" ucap Junsu semakin heboh setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganku mulai dari makan malam bersama Changmin hingga bekas _kissmark_ Yunho.

"Yeah…aku juga tidak percaya, Suie. Sikapnya bertolak belakang dengan yang dilakukannya terhadapku."

"Mungkin benar dia itu 'S' seperti yang kau bilang, Joongie." gumam Junsu.

"_Maybe_…"

"Sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi." kata Junsu, aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil ponselku yang kutaruh di atas lemari es.

Siapa?

Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangkat telepon nomor tidak kukenal ini.

"Halo?"

"_Hai, Jaejoong. Sedang sibuk?"_

Tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Membuatku diam di tempat. Aku melirik Junsu yang tengah melihatku.

"Siapa?" tanya Junsu setengah berbisik.

Aku menjauhkan ponselku. "Yunho." jawabku berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Junsu sepertinya tahu, dan dia menghampiriku, berdiri disebelahku.

"_Jaejoong?"_

"Eh…iya, Yunho oppa. Ada apa?"

"_Kau tidak sibuk, kan? Bisa ke apartementku sekarang?"_

"A…ada apa?"

"_Bantu aku, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kuharap sebelum jam delapan kau sudah disini. Bye."_

GLEK

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ke apartementnya? Serius? Ini tidak seperti saat Changmin mengajakku ke _apartement_nya. Aku terlalu gugup saat ini.

"Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselmu, Joongie?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku harus kesana."

Karena sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan dan aku hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam kesana, aku tidak mandi, jangankan mandi, mengganti pakaian pun tidak.

"_Bye_, Suie. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu!" Junsu menahanku.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus membawa ini."

Aku memutar bola mataku ketika Junsu memberiku sebuah kondom. "Yang benar saja."

"Percayalah, malam ini impianmu terwujud."

Impian? Jika orang memiliki impian menjadi orang kaya atau orang terkenal, aku mempunyai impian bercinta dengan Yunho. Lucu sekali.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu!" ujarku. Aku mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"Bila dia benar 'S', berhati-hatilah!" ujar Junsu lagi.

* * *

Aku sudaha berada di depan pintu _apartement_nya. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku, ucapan Junsu. Berhati-hati? Benar-benar membuatku takut. Apa benar Yunho tipe yang seperti itu? Memakai cambuk, borgol dan ugh...aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dihidupku aku akan menjadi 'M'.

Ya, Kim Jaejoong! Hentikan pikiran bodohmu!

Setelah menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, aku langsung menekan belnya.

Ketika ketiga kalinya aku menekan bel, pintu _apartement_ Yunho baru terbuka. Lama sekali...

"Oh, Jaejoong. Masuklah." Dia menyuruhku masuk tanpa kata maaf sedikit pun.

Aku masuk dan mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang, melewati tangga dan berakhir di ruang kerjanya. "Tutup pintunya." perintahnya lagi dan dia langsung duduk di meja kerjanya. Kembali bersama laptopnya.

Oh, _gosh_! Aku baru sadar dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa kerah berwarna hitam dan celana jeans di atas lutut. Dan, oh astaga! Dia yang memakai pakaian seperti ini begitu seksi!

"Nah, Jaejoong. Kemarilah!"

"Ne?" Aku langsung berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Lihatlah!" Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku mengikuti arah telunjuknya yang menunjuk layar laptopnya. Aku megerutkan keningku bingung. Sebuah sketsa gedung.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Hotel Hilton di Kanada. Bagaimana?"

Aku semakin mendekatkan kepalaku ke arah laptopnya hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Bagus! Siapa yang merancangnya? Kyaa...!"

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Aku duduk di atas pahanya dengan posisi miring. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

Tanpa bersuara, Yunho memulai lagi mencium leherku, kebiasaan.

"Engh..." Terlalu kuat Yunho menghisap leherku.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya rupanya." ucapnya setelah ketiga kalinya memberi _kissmark_.

Aku kali ini tidak mampu menatap wajahnya, karena aku terlalu malu.

"Ah...Jae, kau masih ingat dengan ucapanmu, hm?"

Oh, mulai lagi dia dengan desahannya. "A...apa?"

"Bibir manismu yang mengatakan 'berikan aku lebih.' Aku akan memberikannya malam ini, Jae..."

"Emm..."

Yunho mencium bibirku, melumatnya dengan lembut, bibir atas dan bibir bawahku terasa hangat di bawah sentuhan bibirnya. Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, aku membalas ciumannya. Mencoba melumat bibir bawahnya ketika ia menikmati bibir atasku. Aku tidak pernah ciuman se-panas ini.

Lidahnya mulai membelai dengan lembut permukaan bibirku. "Buka mulutmu, Jae..."

"Akh!" Bersama dengan perintah yang keluar dari suara beratnya, Yunho meremas pangkal pahaku. Aku membuka mulutmu membiarkan lidahnya masuk, menggelitik rongga mulutku dan lidahku. Kembali dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, lidahku menyambut lidah hangatnya, saling melilit bersama saliva kami yang tercampur.

Ciuman yang terlalu panas ini terus berlangsung dengan tangan kanannya yang menarik tengkuk leherku dan tangan kirinya membelai lembut kewanitaanku dari luar celana dalamku.

"Oh, astaga..." Saraf-sarafku sangat merespon kehadirannya yang merangsangku. Bibirnya yang kini berpindah di leherku, jari telunjuk kirinya yang membelai kewanitaanku dengan gerakan lambat dari atas ke bawah dan terus mengulangnya. "Yunho..." akhirnya membuatku mendesahkan namanya.

"Ya...sebut namaku, Jae..." katanya. Tapi membuatku mengernyit, dia menghentikan kegiatannya, kedua tangannya berada dipinggangku. Apa ini sudah selesai?

"Kyaa!" Aku terpekik kaget ketika dia mengangkatku dan menaruhku di atas meja kerjanya, membuat laptopnya tergeser hingga tepi meja. Posisiku kini tepat berada di depannya dengan kepalanya yang berada diantara pahaku.

"Buka pahamu lebih lebar, Jae..."

GLEK

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan membuka lebar pahaku.

"Kau sudah basah, Jae."

Aku melengkungkan punggungku ketika dia meremas payudara kiriku dengan kuat. Anehnya, aku menyukainya...

"Buka pakaianmu, sekarang."

"A...apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Semuanya..." katanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku mengikuti perintahnya dan membuka semua pakaianku hingga aku telanjang di atas meja kerjanya. Apa setelah ini dia akan mengikatku? Andwe!

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, Jaejoong. Aku menyukainya."

"Aaahhh..." Dia membuatku mendesah tidak terkira ketika bibirnya memainkan klitorisku, menjalankan lidahnya dari sisi kiri hingga ke sisi kanan klitorisku, memainkan dengan gerakan memutar dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tubuhku benar-benar panas dan napasku menjadi terengah-engah. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan kirinya meremas dengan kuat payudaraku.

"Yun...ho...aku..." Aku sudah berada di puncak, sial! "Yunho!" Ini adalah orgasme pertamaku bukan hasil dari masturbasiku. _God!_ Yunho benar-benar membuatku sangat gila!

Dia membuka pahaku semakin lebar dengan lidahnya yang masih menjilat cairan orgasmeku. Dia begitu menikmati perbuatannya.

"Tubuhmu terlalu sensitif, Jaejoong." ucapnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah berada di depan wajahku.

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku menarik tengkuk lehernya dan menciumnya sedikit kasar. Ciuman ini tentu saja aku belajar dari dia. Aku merasakan dia tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman.

Ketika lidahku hendak masuk ke rongga mulutnya, Yunho menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ada apa, Yunho?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pakai kembali pakaianmu, Jae."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dikeningku. Kecewa, hal itu yang aku rasakan. Setelah aku sudah berada di puncak kenikmatan, setelah dia membuatku orgasme, dia menyuruhku memakai pakaianku kembali, huh? Tidak bisa!

"Tidak!"

"Hm? Wae?" tanyanya.

"Cium aku, sentuh aku dan bercinta denganku, Yunho!" pekikku. Aku benar-benar sudah memutus urat maluku.

"_Bad girl_. Aku tidak bisa, Jaejoong. Aku bukan namja baik untukmu." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuatku muak.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Apa kau mau memberikannya kepadaku? Kau masih perawan, Jaejoong."

"Maka ja...jadilah kekasihku!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa..." Dia bergumam tanpa melihatku.

Aku turun dari meja kerjanya dan langsung memakai pakaianku dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya, aku meninggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Yunho."

"Kau lupa dengan sebutan 'oppa'nya, Jaejoong."

"Sampai jumpa, Yunho oppa!" ulangku.

Aku keluar dari apartementnya dengan perasaan kesal. Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku. Setelah ucapanku yang seperti yeoja jalang itu, dia bahkan tidak bergeming. _Shit!_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksi sifatnya. Yang jelas dia bukanlah tipe 'S'.

"Brengsek!"

Kenapa tidak bisa menjadi kekasihku, Yunho? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Cih!

Dan untukmu, Kim Junsu. Aku tidak mempercayaimu!

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thanks to :

monstermin, cindyshim07, Edelweis, Keybin, viekrungysweetpumpkin, ninanutter116116, jungri27, missjelek, Dipa Woon, Vic89, , Cherry Yunjae, zhe, Himawari Ezuki, yoon HyunWoon, jae sekundes, han eun ji, lipminnie, Yjckiss, Rara, Riska0122, INTANDOOJON, Nony, myeolchigyuhee, star, Geumran, liekyusung, dianes, I was a Dreamer, RyGratia, Minyuuu, meirah.1111, TriaU-KnowHero, jaena, Hana – Kara, BooMilikBear, leebbunny, CuteCat88, Rly c jaekyu, farla 23, tarry 24792, momoyunjae, ringo 1chigo, Casshipper Jung, yoshiKyu, azahra88, Keybin, YunHolic, heeli, JungJaema, FiAndYJ, joongmax, Maru Glendive Diamond, ShinJiWoo920202, nanajunsu, irengiovanny, Ny Cho Evil, PhantoMirotic, Next, Myyunyun, yunjae, Sachan, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, yongie, jaena, YuyaLoveSungmin, MisscelYunjae, leebbunny, haruko2277, 3kjj, gwansim84, park yooki, Leeeunjae13, riii-ka, , pandarkn, saltybear, akiramia44, jung chang, leebbunny, Yaya Saya, liankim10, dzdubunny, Elzha luv changminnie, Favoriters, Followers and Guest.

* * *

-ZE-


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex Dreams **

Chapter 5

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Sex Dreams

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** Genderswitch for Uke, NC – 18

**Summary :**

Kim Jaejoong berharap dia tidak bercinta dengan Yunho hanya dimimpi liarnya saja.

* * *

Aku duduk termenung menatap undangan pernikahan yang sangat indah ini. Tulisan timbul dengan tinta emas yang berkilau. Wah, benar-benar menakjubkan. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, mempunyai anak, dan keluarga. Aku juga ingin merasakannya.

"Chun! Ini ada undangan untukmu dan Junsu. Tadi kurir hotel yang mengantarkannya." seruku ketika melihat Yoochun keluar dari kamar Junsu.

"Siapa yang menikah?"

"Itu, sekretaris Yunho, Kim Heechul. Sepertinya dia mengundang seluruh karyawan hotel." ujarku.

"Wow, pasti pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah." Yoochun mengambil kemudian melihat undangan yang kuberikan tadi.

"Oh, acaranya di ballroom hotel kita? Berapa dia menyewanya, ya? Pasti mahal sekali!" seru Yoochun dengan nada takjubnya. Yah tidak heran, Hotel Hilton memang terkenal akan mahalnya, tapi setara dengan kemewahan yang diberikan.

"Yeah, begitulah. Mungkin calon suaminya orang kaya dan mungkin saja dia mendapat diskon."

"Mungkin saja." gumam Yoochun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Junsu? Kok tidak kedengaran suaranya?" tanyaku. Biasanya di hari Sabtu pagi, Junsu sudah berada di dapur, bereksperimen membuat kue.

"Loh, kau tidak tahu, Jaejoong? Tadi malam dia ke rumah orangtuanya. Appanya sedang sakit."

"Eh?!" pekikku. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu, semalam aku di apartement Yunho dan tengah malam aku baru sampai di rumah.

"Ah, tentu saja kamu tidak tahu. Kamu kan sedang asyik bersama Jung Yunho."

"Diamlah!" Mendengar nama Yunho membuatku kesal. Dasar Junsu! Tidak bisakah dia merahasiakannya, huh!

"Oke, aku diam. Jadi, kau sudah merasakannya, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan wajah penasaran.

"Yah! _You crazy bastard_!" Yoochun sangat membuatku kesal.

"Hei, tenanglah. Sepertinya tidak, ya?"

"Diam, Yoochun!" bentakku kepadanya. Lebih baik aku pergi meninggalkannya, kembali ke kamarku.

"Tunggu, Jaejoong! Aku memerlukanmu!"

Mataku menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus. "Aku sangat tidak bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu, lebih baik kamu menyewa pelacur saja." ucapku ketus lagi.

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali! Junsu pulang malam ini, lagipula aku tidak berminat dengan tubuhmu yang datar itu."

"Brengsek!" Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju kamarku. Tidak bisakah Yoochun diam sehari saja, eoh? Apa perlu kuplester mulutnya, huh!

"Hei, Jae! Temani aku ambil mobil. Mobil lamaku untukmu!"

Badanku berbalik menatapnya tajam. "Hum? Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, kau tidak usah membelinya. Aku memberikannya kepadamu. Yah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu karena aku boleh tinggal disini." ucapnya dengan gerak-gerik salah tingkah.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Coba Yoochun bersikap manis seperti ini, pasti aku akan bersikap baik kepadanya. "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

* * *

Aku sudah mengantarkan Yoochun ke dealer mobil Audi. Dia ternyata membeli Audi A6. Dasar tukang pamer, baru naik jabatan menjadi manajer sudah ganti mobil.

Kalau aku, sudah cukup puas dengan Lancer keluaran tahun 2008 ini. Yang penting aku tidak kehujanan dan kepanasan itu sudah cukup.

Aku bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang kuputar, lagu DBSK yang berjudul _Why Did I Fall In Love With You_. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini. Lagu yang mampu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

_Doushite Kimi Wo Sukki Natte Shimattandarou, Yunho?_

Ketika aku melewati jalan di komplek pertokoan, aku melihat sebuah butik. Dan mataku melihat sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda yang sangat indah. Otakku seperti mendapat perintah secara langsung, mobilku pun berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan butik sangat ramah kepadaku.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba gaun itu?" tanyaku dan langsung menunjuk gaun yang masih menjadi display butik ini.

"Maksud anda gaun berwarna biru muda itu, Nona?"

"Ya, yang ini." jawabku. Aku membelai kain gaun yang lembut ini. Gaun panjang dengan turtle neck tanpa lengan yang sangat indah. Gaun sederhana yang elegan karena manik-maniknya.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Gaun ini sudah dipesan." ujar pelayan tadi masih tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Apa?" Aku merengut kesal. Aku mau gaun itu...

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Seorang pria menelepon butik kami sebelum Nona datang. Dia akan memberikan gaun ini kepada kekasihnya. Maafkan kami. Kami masih memiliki butik lain yang bagus. Kalau saya boleh tahu, anda akan menggunakan gaun untuk acara apa, Nona?"

Benar-benar beruntung sekali kekasih pemilik gaun itu! Aku iri sekali!

"Aku ingin memakainya di pesta pernikahan teman kantorku besok."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Nona. Sepertinya saya memiliki gaun yang cocok dengan warna kulit anda."

Pelayan butik itu masuk ke dalam, sedangkan aku masih melihat dengan tatapan sedih gaun milik orang lain itu. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Ini, Nona. Silahkan dicoba. Saya sangat yakin gaun ini cocok untuk anda."

Aku melihat gaun yang pelayan toko itu pegang. Aku akui mataku berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"Ah, gaun yang sangat cantik. Aku mau!" seruku bersemangat.

"Ya, pasti cocok untuk anda, Nona. Kami juga memiliki salon, kami bisa mendadani anda sekalian."

"Engh...berapa harga gaun ini?" tanyaku. Bukannya aku pelit atau apa, hanya saja aku tidak mungkin membeli gaun yang mahal. Aku harus berhemat disini, mengingat betapa mahalnya hidup di Seoul. Belum lagi sebulan sekali aku harus mentransfer uang untuk orangtuaku.

"Gaun ini tidak mahal, Nona. Harganya 90,000 won (sekitar 1 juta idr), Nona."

Aku cukup terkejut sekarang. Mahal sekali bagiku yang penyuka barang-barang diskon ini.

"A...apa aku bisa menyewanya saja?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ah, saya bisa memberi anda diskon separuh harga, Nona. Saya memberi anda harga 45,000 won (sekitar 5 ratus idr). Harga spesial untuk anda, Nona." kata pelayan butik itu.

"Mwo? Apa itu benar?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya. Hanya untuk anda, Nona. Sayang sekali bila gaun seindah ini tidak anda miliki. Anda tidak akan pernah puas bila memakainya sekali saja." ujarnya. Hebat sekali seorang pelayan butik, bisa membuat seorang pembeli luluh hanya dengan kata-katanya. Sepertinya aku harus belajar dari dia agar bisa meluluhkan hati Yunho.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ya. Kapan pesta pernikahannya, Nona?"

"Besok jam delapan malam."

"Oh, baiklah. Anda harus ke butik kami jam enam sore."

"Terima kasih!" seruku bersemangat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membeli gaun semahal itu. Walaupun sudah didiskon oleh pelayan butik itu, harganya masih termasuk mahal bagiku. Tentu saja. Sudah aku katakan bukan kalau aku penyuka barang-barang diskon, ah apalagi barang-barang dengan harga murah.

* * *

Setelah dari butik tadi, aku kini berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak di sebelah butik. Aku duduk di sebelah jendela kaca yang besar dan lebar. Menyesap kopi _cappuccino_ hangat, cocok untuk musim gugur seperti saat ini. Ah, Junsu! Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dari kantung celana _jeans_-ku dan meneleponnya.

"_Halo, Joongie."_

"Hai, Suie! Mianhe, aku baru menelepon. Bagaimana kabar appamu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kepadaku kalau kau pulang. Setidaknya mengirim pesan kepadaku." Aku menggerutu kepadanya.

"_Hehe...aku lupa, Joongie. Aku tiba-tiba ditelepon ummaku dan disuruh pulang, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Lagipula aku pikir aku hanya akan mengganggumu dengan Yunho. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kondom yang kuberikan berguna, eoh?"_

Dasar pantat bebek. Aku menanyakan kabar appanya, dia malah membicarakan hal menyebalkan itu.

"Ya! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya! Appamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"_Loh, wae? Apa gagal lagi?"_ Dia berbisik disambungan telepon kami.

"Aku malas membahasnya dan aku tidak ingin memberitahu kamu lagi! Kau menceritakannya lagi kepada Yoochun, huh!" dengusku.

"_Ah, sepertinya gagal, ya? Sudahlah, sepertinya dia hanya bermain-main saja denganmu, Joongie. Tenang saja, masih ada Changmin, kan?"_

"Ck, aku tidak tahu! Dia namja brengsek yang pernah kutemui! Dia membuatku sangat malu sekali, huh!"

"_Euu kyaang kyaang...kau jangan terlalu agresif, Joongie sayang. Kau harus terlihat misterius, kau harus membuatnya menginginkanmu bukan menunjukkan kalau kau menginginkannya."_

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"_Apa kau pernah dengar istilah 'jual mahal', eoh?"_

"Iya, aku tahu. Rata-rata yeoja seperti itu, kan?"

"_Yah, kamu seharusnya juga seperti itu, Joongie!"_

"Eh? Jadi aku harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak tertarik kepadanya? Begitu?"

"_Ya, ya, begitu. Dengan begitu, dia akan semakin penasaran denganmu dan semakin menginginkanmu."_

Aku meminum kopiku sambil memikirkan perkataan Junsu. Benar juga! "Ah, baiklah, Suie! Kau sudah seperti konsultan cinta saja, hahaha..."

"_Ya, jangan bersikap rendahan. Nanti dia malah illfeel kepadamu! Dia malah berpikir kau adalah yeoja gampangan."_

Mwo? Bagaimana ini? Padahal kemarin aku sudah sangat merendah kepada Yunho. Apa sekarang dia berpikir kalau aku gampangan?

"E...eh, iya, Suie. Sudah dulu, ya. Salam untuk orangtuamu!"

"_Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, appaku sudah membaik. Dia terkena vertigo lagi kemarin."_

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh!"

* * *

Ketika hari sudah malam, aku baru kembali ke _apartement_. Keadaan _apartement_ sangat kosong, mungkin saja Yoochun sedang menjemput Junsu. Aku langsung menuju kamarku, tempat ternyaman bagiku.

"Haah...lelahnya." Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. Membawa mobil seharian membuatku sangat lelah. Salahku sendiri yang terlalu bersemangat mengendarai mobil. Yah, maklum saja, Lancer putih itu adalah mobil pertamaku.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, bermaksud untuk tidur cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Mungkin pengaruh kopi yang kuminum. Aku bangun dan menuju ruang tv, mungkin dengan menonton tv bisa membuat mataku mengantuk.

Ketika hendak menyalakan tv, ponselku berbunyi. Sebelum menjawab panggilan masuk, aku melihat nama pemanggilnya. Changmin? Tumben sekali, apa dia merindukanku, hihihi...

"Hai, Changmin!" ujarku bersemangat menjawab teleponnya.

"_Hai, noona. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, aku sedang bersantai di _apartement_ku. Ada apa? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"_Wah, noona kenapa tahu? Aku memang merindukanmu, noona."_

"Bagaimana dengan Kanada, Changmin? Apa proyek disana baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"_Iya. Aku sedang berada di bandara sekarang. Aku akan pulang ke Korea malam ini."_

"Oh, Kyuhyun memberitahuku bahwa kalian akan pulang hari Senin."

"_Iya, rencananya begitu. Tapi hari Minggu besok adalah hari pernikahan Heechul noona. Dia pasti akan marah bila aku tidak datang."_

"Begitu?"

"_Iya, dan maksudku menelepon noona adalah apakah noona mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta pernikahan Heechul noona?"_

Eh, tanpa berbasa-basi Changmin mengajakku. "Wah, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_Apa maksud noona?'_

"Disana banyak karyawan hotel. Bagaimana bila nanti menyebar rumor yang tidak enak, eoh?"

"_Tidak usah dipikirkan noona, oke? Mereka hanya iri saja karena aku bisa mengajak noona yang cantik."_

Kyaa...Changmin membuat pipiku merona. Dia benar-benar tipe yang tanpa berbasa-basi, mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kau bisa saja. Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim alamat dimana kau harus menjemputku, Changmin."

"_Jinja? Aku senang sekali! Gomawo, noona!"_

Aku terkekeh mendengar suaranya yang lebih mirip teriakan itu. Menggemaskan.

"Yeah, sama-sama Changmin." kataku kepadanya. Hal ini sama-sama menguntungkan, pergi bersama Changmin bisa saja membuat Yunho cemburu, mungkin. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi namja tidak berperasaan itu bila aku menggandeng Changmin di pesta pernikahan Heechul nanti.

Ingat! Jual mahal, Kim Jaejoong!

* * *

Hari pernikahan Kim Heechul pun tiba, hari Minggu. Aku berdiri di depan butik menunggu Changmin menjemputku. Aku merasa namja yang melewatiku menatapku kagum membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Bahkan aku mendengar mereka mengatakanku cantik.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti tepat di depanku, pasti Changmin. Pintu penumpang di belakang terbuka, Changmin dengan tuksedo berwarna hitamnya keluar dari mobil itu. Aku kira Changmin sendirian, ternyata ia memakai supir.

Kami sama-sama memandang dengan pandangan penuh ketakjuban. Hingga akhirnya dia memulai berbicara duluan.

"Noona? Jaejoong noona? Kau benar-benar sangat cantik. Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri." pujinya kepadaku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne, gomawo Changmin." kataku dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Omo! Kau benar-benar seksi, noona."

Ah, Changmin benar-benar membuatku malu. Cantik, seksi dan elegan, itulah konsep gaun yang kupakai. Stylish butik ini benar-benar hebat, tidak percuma aku membeli gaun ini. Kalian penasaran gaun apa yang kupakai? Hmm...sebaiknya nanti saja kuberitahu.

Di dalam mobil, aku bisa merasakan Changmin menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa, Changmin? Kenapa menatapku terus, hum?"

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa berpaling dari noona."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Changmin menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku tidak mampu menolaknya, karena Changmin terlalu baik untukku.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Supir Changmin memberitahu kami, lalu ia turun dan membuka pintu sisi kanan.

Changmin turun duluan dari mobil kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku, aku pun menyambutnya dan turun dari mobil. Kami berdua berdiri di atas karpet merah, hei ini lebih terlihat seperti _prom night_ anak SMA daripada pesta pernikahan.

Semua yeoja disini saling bersaing dengan gaun yang mereka pakai. Apalagi dengan _paparazzi_ yang sibuk memotret tiap orang yang melewati karpet merah ini.

Apakah suami Kim Heechul ini orang penting atau semacamnya, eoh?

"Noona, ayo kita masuk."

"Ya, Changmin." Aku tersenyum dan langsung melingkarkan tanganku di lengannya. Lampu _blitz_ kamera cukup menyilaukan aku.

"Nona, anda sangat cantik sekali!"

"Nona, apa anda kekasih Tuan Shim Changmin?"

"Nona, bisa jelaskan tentang gaun anda?"

Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan kepadaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Kau ingin menjawab mereka, noona?" tanya Changmin berbisik kepadaku.

"A...aniya, aku tidak terbiasa." Jawabku berbisik kepadanya.

"Baiklah, tidak usah perdulikan mereka."

Aku dan Changmin kembali berjalan melewati karpet merah bersama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih dilontarkan oleh _paparazzi_. Kebanyakan mereka bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Changmin dan gaun yang kupakai.

Hubunganku dengan Changmin tentu saja saat ini sebatas teman. Aku juga tidak berharap lebih, kalian tahu siapa yang kuharapkan sampai detik ini. Dan untuk gaun yang kupakai, aku memakai gaun panjang berwarna _pink_ muda dengan kerah berbentuk V di bagian depan yang memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadaku dan bagian belakang yang memperlihatkan punggungku hingga pinggulku. Seksi bukan?

Oh, jangan lupakan tentang rambutku yang diluruskan hingga menutupi tatoku yang tidak disukai oleh Yunho itu, dan _high heels_ berwarna _silver_ yang membuatku tampak elegan dengan butiran manik-maniknya. Oke, aku sangat percaya diri saat ini.

Sampai di _ballroom _hotel, aku dan Changmin dibawa oleh pelayan menuju meja bundar di bagian depan. Sepertinya aku mendapat tempat yang bagus ini karena pengaruh Changmin, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang direktur. Mungkin bila aku datang sendirian, aku akan duduk di belakang bersama karyawan biasa lainnya.

Ketika berjalan melewati tamu-tamu lainnya termasuk karyawan-karyawan hotel, mereka memandangku tidak percaya. Akan kupastikan besok rumor tentangku dan Changmin akan tersebar.

"Joongie!" Junsu yang sudah duduk bersama Yoochun melambai-lambaikna tangannya kepadaku.

"Hai!" Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan gaya anggun seperti seorang Miss Universe. Ingin sekali aku duduk bersama Junsu disana!

"Kau cantik, Joongie!" ucapnya. Kemudian aku semakin berjalan ke depan hingga di meja bundar paling depan.

Changmin menarik kursi untukku, benar-benar namja sopan. "Gomawo, Changmin."

Lalu dia duduk di sebelahku. Sedangkan empat kursi lainnya di meja bundar ini masih kosong. Kira-kira siapa tamu beruntung lainnya yang duduk di depan sini.

"Selamat malam, Changmin."

DEG

Suara berat dan rendah itu, aku sangat menghapalnya.

"Malam, hyung! Ayo duduk! Wah, Nona Cho, kau terlihat cantik."

Apa? Nona Cho? Kyuhyun maksudnya? Kyuhyun datang bersama Yunho? Apa?!

"Hai, Jaejoong." Kyuhyun menyapaku, mau tidak mau aku menoleh kepadanya yang berada tepat di depanku.

DEG

Lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Itu...adalah...gaun biru muda yang kuinginkan!

Tunggu! Kata pelayan butik kemarin, gaun itu dipesan oleh seorang pria untuk kekasihnya.

"Hai, Jaejoong. Kamu terlihat cantik, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Suara berat itu menegurku.

"Ya, aku saja hampir tidak mengenalinya, hyung!" Changmin terlihat bahagia sekali.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Karena aku gugup bercampur kesal dan, ah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini! Yang bisa kupikirkan adalah apakah Yunho dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?!

_I hope no!_

* * *

"Aah...Hen...hentikan..." ucapku bercampur dengan desahan. Dia tidak berhenti, bibir hangatnya masih menyentuh punggungku yang terbuka. Dia mencium dari leherku menelusuri punggung hingga pinggulku. Aku merasa tersengat listrik yang begitu memabukkan.

"Akh..." Dia meremas payudara kananku dari belakang. Oh, posisi ini tidak menguntungkanku. Aku terjepit diantara wastafel dan tubuhnya, posisiku yang membelakanginya, ia sengaja menjepitku. Hingga dapat kurasakan kejantanannya yang menyentuh pantatku walaupun kami masih memakai pakaian.

"Hen...tikan..ah..."

"Diamlah, Jae...kau sengaja menggodaku, hum? Gaun ini, memamerkan belahan dada dan punggungmu."

"A...aku...emmm..."

Selalu begitu! Dia suka sekali menciumku sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Bibirnya perlahan melumat bibirku masih dengan tangannya yang meremas payudaraku.

Selalu membuatku hampir mati karena sentuhannya, padahal ia hanya mencumbuku.

"Hentikan!" Dan akhirnya aku berhasil membalik tubuhku dan mendorongnya hingga ia termundur. Aku mengelap bibirku yang basah akibat salivanya yang menempel dibibirku. Tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang terlihat rendahan mulai sekarang. Aku harus bisa menolak setiap sentuhannya walaupun itu sangat sulit. Dengan begitu, ia akan semakin menginginkanku.

"Wae? Aku pikir kau menyukainya."

"Maaf saja, Tuan Jung. Aku tidak menyukainya lagi! Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun!" ucapku dengan berani. Dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresinya. Aku merapikan kembali rambutku dan gaunku. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi di salah satu kamar hotel ini. Kembali ke _ballroom_.

Sial! Aku terus saja mengumpat dalam hati! Dasar namja brengsek! Kau pikir aku apa, huh? Walaupun aku sangat menginginkamu, mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau dengan namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan! Asal kau tahu, aku masih punya harga diri! Jangan samakan aku dengan Go Ahra, seorang aktris yang terlibat skandal karena menjadi simpanan seorang namja berumur empat puluh tahunan pemilik stasiun televisi. Menjijikan!

"Dasar bodoh!" gumamku. Aku akui hatiku berdenyut sakit. Tidak kusangka Yunho bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Sial!

Kalian bingung bagaimana aku dan Yunho berakhir di kamar hotel? Akan kuceritakan. Ini bermula ketika dua orang lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Kim Heechul dan suaminya duduk bersama kami. Dan kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang.

"_Aigo...Siapa yeoja cantik bersamamu itu, Changmin?" tanya Heechul yang memandangku dengan tatapan ramah._

"_Dia Kim Jaejoong. Dia cantik, kan?"_

"_Ne, Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Kau kalah dengannya, eonnie." Kyuhyun mulai bergabung dengan percakapan ini. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih tersenyum sambil menyesap red wine. Sesekali mataku melirik Yunho yang sialnya dia menangkap mataku hingga aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku._

"_Jadi, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya suami Heechul yang bernama Tan Hankyung, dia adalah seorang pengusaha asal Cina, dia sangat terkenal di negeri bambu itu. Pantas saja paparazzi berhamburan di bawah._

"_Engh...itu..." Changmin terlihat gugup. Mungkin dia bingung akan menjawab apa._

"_Kami akan berpacaran." jawabku. Aku sengaja mengatakannya dengan satu tujuan, melihat ekspresi Yunho._

_Dan jawabanku sukses membuat mereka yang berada di meja bundar ini menatapku dengan satu ucapan yang sama. "MWO?!"_

_Ah, terkecuali Jung Yunho. Matanya menatapku dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti sikapnya yang seperti psikopat itu._

"_Ah, kalian akan cocok sekali." ucap Heechul._

"_Hehe...noona bisa saja..." Changmin terlihat tersipu malu._

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Kapan menyusul kami, eoh?"_

_Eh? Siapa yang Heechul eonnie maksud? Maka aku mengikuti arah matanya dan...dia memandang Yunho dan Kyuhyun bergantian._

_Apa?! Aku menjerit dalam hati._

"_Kami belum tahu, eonni. Orangtua kami belum memutuskannya." kata Kyuhyun sesekali ia melirik Yunho._

_Pintar sekali yeoja ini, di kantor ia bersikap seolah sebatas atasan dan bawahan. _

"_Oh, cepatlah menikah. Pasti beruang mesum itu sudah tidak sabar ingin menerkammu." Candaan Heechul eonnie berdampak buruk bagiku._

_Apa ini maksudnya Yunho saat itu? Dia bukan namja baik untukku?_

_Brengsek! Bilang saja kalau kau sudah bertunangan! Jadi aku tidak mengemis-ngemis cintamu, bodoh! Sial!_

"_Engh...aku permisi ke toilet dulu, ne?" ucapku kepada mereka. Daripada aku menambah dosa dengan mengumpati orang, lebih baik aku menghindari topik pembicaraan ini._

_Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, aku berjalan melewati lorong menuju toilet. Hingga aku tidak sadar, seseorang mengikutiku dan langsung menarik tanganku. Dan lebih parahnya, ia membawaku ke kamar hotel, suite room. Ia memiliki kartu untuk kamar ini. Aku tidak heran._

"_Ya! Jung Yunho! Lepaskan!" Aku sudah daritadi berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Tapi ia semakin kuat menggenggamku._

_Dan, dia langsung membawaku ke kamar mandi yang mewah. Dengan posisiku menghadap ke wastafel, kedua tanganku yang ia gengganm dan tubuhku yang ia jepit._

"_Yunho!" pekikku karena aku tidak bisa bergerak._

"_Diamlah...kau berhasil..."_

"_A...apa? Akh...!"_

* * *

BRUK

"Akh!"

Aku menabrak bahu seseorang ketika berjalan melewati lorong hotel ini. "Maafkan aku."

"Jaejoong?"

"Eh, Kyuhyun?" Ternyata yang kutabrak adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau darimana, Jaejoong? Changmin mengkhawatirkanmu disana."

"Aku memakai toilet di lantai ini. Toilet dekat _ballroom_ ramai sekali." jawabku berbohong.

"Oh, yasudah. Cepatlah kembali, Jaejoong. Nanti Changmin bisa gila bila kau tidak kembali." godanya kepadaku.

"Kau bisa saja. Kau sendiri mau kemana, Kyu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku mau mendatangi Yunho. Dia menyuruhku ke kamar hotel miliknya."

DEG

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, hatiku berdenyut sakit. Aku cemburu?

"Begitu, cepatlah kesana. _Bye_!" Aku berjalan dengan cepat. Aku berusaha menghindari ucapan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Persetan! Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku selalu mengumpat hari ini.

Apa gara-gara aku menyuruhnya melakukan bersama Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar akan melakukannya, eoh?!

* * *

Aku kembali menuju _ballroom_ hotel dimana pesta pernikahan masih berlangsung. Kulihat Changmin sedang mengobrol bersama suami Heechul eonnie. Sebelum menghampirinya, aku membenarkan ekspresi wajahku agar terlihat cerah lagi.

Kutepis segala perasaan sakit dan cemburuku. Benar kata Junsu! Masih ada Changmin! Changmin yang baik kepadaku. Mungkin bisa saja aku mencintainya.

"Changmin, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Dia menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, noona."

"Aku memakai toilet di lantai atas, toilet disini ramai sekali." jelasku kepadanya dan tentu saja bohong.

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, ne?" ujar Hankyung di sela-sela pembicaraanku dengan Changmin.

"Ya, selamat menempuh hidup baru, Hankyung hyung!"

Lalu Hankyung pergi meninggalkanku berdua Changmin.

"Loh, dimana Yunho dan Kyuhyun? Apa mereka pulang?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Si jenius Changmin pasti akan curiga bila aku tidak menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka berada di salah satu kamar hotel ini." jawab Changmin cuek. Dia tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya itu membuat hatiku sakit lagi.

"Oh, apa kau mengetahui tentang pertunangan mereka, Changmin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sepupunya Yunho hyung, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Iya, apa mereka sudah lama bertunangan?"

"Engh...kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu."

Waktu yang lama. Mereka telah bertunangan sebelum aku mengenal Yunho. Aku benar-benar kalah telak.

"Apa mereka dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Appa Yunho hyung adalah sahabat ummanya Nona Cho di SMA dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau memanggil Kyuhyun dengan Nona Cho, eoh?"

"Itu karena aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal noona yang cantik ini." Changmin mulai menggodaku. Tapi tidak terlalu berefek kepadaku, karena moodku sedang buruk.

"Changmin...aku mau pulang..." lirihku. Moodku benar-benar buruk.

"Kenapa? Apa noona kedinginan."

"Iya." lirihku lagi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hum!"

* * *

"Noona, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa ucapanmu tadi serius, noona? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ternyata masalah itu. "Ya, tentu saja aku serius. Kau tidak mau?" Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, noona! Dari awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu, noona!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, noona!"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu..." gumamku kepada Changmin. Ada perasaan bersalah diucapanku. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin saat ini Changmin hanyalah pelarian dari rasa sakit hatiku, tapi kuharap suatu saat aku akan benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak mungkin bukan aku mengharapkan seorang Jung Yunho yang sudah memiliki kekasih?

_Why did i fall in love with you, Yunho?_

* * *

To be continued.

Berniat untuk review ?

Big thanks to :

**Haruko2277, 3kjj, Leeeunjae13, riska0122, riii-ka, gwansim84, zhe, adindapranatha, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, sungminlee, JungJaema, Vic89, KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny, YuyaLoveSungmin, Nyonya Park, yoon HyunWoon, YunHolic, Cherry Yunjae, viekrungysweetpumpkin, FiAndYJ, Rly . C . Jaekyu, Nakahara Grill, nanajunsu, CuteCat88, pandarkn, liankim10, ShinJiWoo920202, Hana – Kara, IrNana, dzdubunny, Nony, Elzha luv changminnie, TriaU-knowHero, Rilianda Abelira, leebbunny, hi-jj91, Myyunyun, irengiovanny, jaena, PhantoMirotic, farla 23, anadamas, ringo 1chigo, Yuusan90, Favoriters, Followers and Guest.**

* * *

-ZE-


End file.
